The Dark Wolf
by flashyroom
Summary: This is a much darker version of Arya Stark story. Due many things unclear about how magic works in this world I am making up most of it, within range. We follow Arya Stark on her adventures post season 7 but there will some changes as to how things progressed about her training, as in we didn't see all of it. Op Arya Stark. English will be lite.
1. The Dark wolf

**Chapter 1.**

 **The Dark wolf.**

She looked out into the sky through the windows. The air has a happy hymn to it and she felt it in her heart. It faded quickly as she saw her reflection on the window and turned back. She hated mirrors. Quickly discarding the dress her sister sent her, she picked up her usual white shirt and brown tight pants and began to dress swiftly. Just are she slid into her dress she ran a hand over her chest and thought she should increase her shirt size. It showed too much, she doesn't like it. The thought that at least there would be another woman in the hall that wouldn't mind being like she is, she smiled. Finally the touch of woman, she adjusted her lady like cloak over her which covered almost her entire body except her shoes and she knew all the highborn's in the room wouldn't look down. Slowly she closed the door behind her and composed herself as what she has to be. She can hear the excited conversations, clattering of plates and cups. As she walked around the corner, she saw the door to the dining hall she whipped her hair so that it would cover half her face, is that all little too much to not show she mused. If one would see her now they would see a young lady, her body betrayed, with shoulder length hair covering half her face.

While giving a quick nod to the guard she saw surprised look he was trying to mask and asked."what?".No masks.

"Nothing, lady stark" he answered quickly giving a look toward the other one. She remembered him from the day she came to Winterfell.

"I am going to tell my brother that you told me to fuck off, and stop calling me a lady, just answer drew." she knew the answer but was having fun while she can.

"You just look different today and you are wearing a cloak". She knew what he meant by 'cloak', it's a woman's cloak.

"It's fucking freezing, isn't it?" and he just said sorry and she walked past him.

There was no reason that she wore it today. She just felt that this is what her brother wanted to see. And she wanted him to see her as his little sister and not as a scarred girl with knife attached to her leg under her cloak. She considered taking the knife off but it just wouldn't go away. He will find out sooner or later but just for today. He doesn't need more sadness after watching his crippled brother. Bran didn't yet fully talked to Jon about himself. Changes should come slow. Just for today she wanted to feel this. Its been six long years since she ran into some ones hands , she came close once , but today she skipped without any doubt into Jon's hands. At least she didn't cry like her sister. Tears won't come. Looking down on her cloak she knew Sansa would be happy to see her like soon as she walked into the door she knew that the cooks are impressing the crowd and she passed the tables giving a smiling to no one in particular. She was like this and no one cared, she was not good at holding a respectful face to anyone and they accepted it. They know she didn't mean any disrespect to anyone, at least she hoped they didn't. The first person she noticed was the queen with her silver hair with her back to her. Nearing the tables she saw for certain someone to sit with and was surprised to see that her placed was saved for her. Oh god, she thought the last big feast meal she attended didn't go well, at least to the hosts.

She was about to move that way when she felt eyes on her and looked in that direction. She saw Jon sitting between Sansa and Daenerys and beside her she saw Missandei, the very curious one. And to the opposite of that sat the the Lannister Tyrion and beside him sat the Brienne whose eyes were staring at her with pleasant surprise, sadness and fluster all at once.

"...peter was committed for his crimes" her sister ended the story of what she was saying. And all were listening with interest.

"Who swung the sword?" Jon asked looking somewhat down. Is he thinking the woman of his family won't lift swords, Arya thought. She knew he will come to know her and he will eventually see her that her sister was not all smiles like today but just today.

Sansa lifted her head to answer but seeing the look from Brienne stopped her. She felt the hand of her sister on back and knew what Arya wanted. Not today.

All the faces turned to her and Jon beamed and said "Come on, sit down. I want hear more of your voice". She just smiled and looked around other giving them all a joint nod.

Jon looked at the expression of Daenerys and the Lannister brothers. "She is shy in her tongue" he said.

"It wasn't your bad, it was your good". The voice came from Brienne and everyone looked at surprised. When she saw Arya walking towards them she wouldn't have recognized her if not for her usual hairdo. Although she should be not the person telling Arya about how she dresses but seeing the whole face everyday she knows that beauty was going to waste. She just smiled and looked around her eyes dropped to her food.

"I can teach you in seven languages" Missandei said. Sansa knows that she meant her no offense but that statement hurt her. Arya just returned her a smile and the lady was amused that she didn't open her mouth to say any words yet.

"She can do what she wants" Sansa replied with some malice and everyone felt that. It wasn't directed to anyone but she just couldn't bear someone judging her sister.

"Come sit with us" this time the queen spoke. She always knew how to calm down others. She trained dragons. And somehow she felt Arya needs a little help from her and also she wanted to hear her voice if possible.

Arya always kept to herself in public until necessary and now it became necessary. She just wanted to stop her sister from telling the truth but she never knew that the interest in her would go this longer and that the queen would speak to her. Queen commands it. If she hadn't already made up her mind she would have sat there but now she has to decline the queens offer. She took off her cloak and saw the broad range of expressions across the table even though they had seen her in something closer to this just this morning. "I don't have the manners to sit here",She replied to the queen who was trying to understand her.

Daenerys was happy when she saw Arya taking off her cloak to sit but she watched in amazement at what lied underneath. She thought Arya looked like a character from children book, some sort of children's hero with her tight shirt and a chain with some sort of small sword locket at end of it. And she wasn't wearing a skirt but rather pants which made her legs look strong and a belt which was pitch black contradicting her shirt. Her young body looked hard but she cant make up her mind about what she was going for wearing something like that but when she looked at Sansa, she knew that it wasn't uncommon at all. Even the adjacent tables which perked their concentration see this aren't surprised. She looked once again at her and saw a warrior.

Missandei just sat there in shock but raised her eyebrows at the girls belt. She knew she saw in somewhere, somewhere associated with something dark but couldn't place it.

Tyrion always appreciated the starks for their hard features but looking at Arya he thought of her mother and can see how Catelyn features flowed into their daughters. He looked at Sansa and thought the same again. And he looked down at Arya's pants.

Jon just looked happy on her sister dressed herself and that she finally was at least was caring now how was presentable. He didn't feel an inch of embarrassment, which surprised Daenerys, that her sister was wearing something like that. He saw the chain on her neck and saw the hand made relic and felt there should be a reason behind it. But looking down her he felt his hear sank, she is no longer a little girl. Why did she grew taller, he thought, she was still shorter than Sansa but still she wasn't what he remembered.

Everyone felt the tension in the air as others in hall now seem to notice what was happening at the table. The lack of 'respect term' in her sentence threw Daenerys off and she felt intimidated by this young girl and felt temperature drop around her chest and feet. Luckily her hand responded in her place.

"Who cares" he mumbled warmly at took the moment and looked down saw Ghost looking up at her as if it wants to say something. He slowly raised and walked under the table without a sound or rustle and she looked up to see Arya's face to see her reaction to the sudden beast emergence from beneath her, But even her eyes didn't waver as if she was always aware of the direwolf's presence. Tyrion gave a start but seeing it gently rubbing against Arya they didn't move much. As if to calm them down Arya reached out on the table and took a piece of meat and fed Ghost.

"You are family" finally Daenerys said something realizing that because of the ghost and looked at Jon as he smiled at her for saying that. When she looked back at her, Arya was still looking at her and slowly looked back at Ghost.

" _I can be your family_ ", She remembered saying these words to a certain someone but it was long ago. She gave up on family but here she was. She is going to tell the queen her reason and lifted her hand up to brush her hair away.

Suddenly there was a sound of some clatter and all the people at the table looked away to see someone breaking a plate and when the looked back everyone was surprised to see Arya without her face blocking half her face. She looked like a different person when both her eyes are exposed. Due to Ghost making an entrance more than a few people are looking this way and now a soft murmur grew at the sight of her face which makes it evident that she covers her face all the time.

Tyrion felt his father watching him. He always felt that when something incredible and dangerous was around him. He felt that when he saw the dragon. It was as if his father was seeing his react to it. Seeing how he would react in the face of different. But there is something in eyes that felt more connected with his father. He doesn't know why.

Missandei felt sweat on her hands and she was afraid but that was just for a second but then she saw the smile on Arya's face.

Daenerys felt what Ghost's eyes on her once again and looked down at him and saw a warning in his eyes. She thought it was protectiveness but this was different. Her back felt cold and cursed the last person looked at her back.

Jon heart sank lower and once again and he wanted to apologizes to her for not finding her sooner. He saw the darkness and he knew somehow that she saw death of someone close to her. But whose was it? Whose death did she saw? He looked down at Sansa. Ask her later, he thought. When he looked back up Arya was smiling, all his pain gone.

Slowly lifting her hand up to her hair, Arya stopped at her forehead. Touching the small little scar on her face she said "when i got this there was a man standing beside me killing two of the three kingsgaurd, he paid for my many meals with him and finally it was time for me to repay that a little". She smiled once more pulled her hair back as it used to be and walked away.

No one stopped her as she was leaving but all their eyes followed to see whom she meant and see the tables eyes following Arya the people around the table too joined in. Jamie and Jon thought about what happened to the third kingsgaurd? Jon wouldn't think the possibility, Arya can't kill someone. Daenerys saw how Ghost followed Arya leaving her and shivered, Thankfully no eyes were on her.

"Don't tell me you saved this for me?" they heard as Arya asked the hound three tables away. This surprised everyone at the hounds table. Now most of the conversations stopped at that sight Ghost walking between them and behind Arya and when finally she spoke to the roughest looking man in the hall there was total silence. Feeling the silence she looked up and gazes moved away and small chatter started.

"Thought you would be fucking dead by now" hound said as Arya slid down beside him. It was not silent but the whole room tensed hearing this.

What did he say? everyone in the hall thought the same but they know whose matters to meddle. The guards were looking at one another. Sansa looked shocked. Jon let out a small "Oh" and when they all looked back at him surprised,"it's fine cause he saved her life" he said. Everyone at the high table realized what she meant before. No one knew why and how but it seemed that hound and arya already knew each other. The only other person who seemed not so surprised is Brienne for which she makes up the expression of bitter sadness in her face.

Hound slowly turned to look at Arya and looked surprised "what?, did you loose a fucking eye? You shouldn't cover it girl". All the other lords looked at each other not know what to do. Some of them were looking at Jon for something but Jon didn't say anything. They all know that Arya is no girl by looking at her and hound just called her that right in the Winterfell. A guard gave a start but stopped when hound looked up and with a smirk "Got a problem boy" he asked. Slowly the chatter began to die at the other tables again now but then they heard Arya laughing "More wine", she said.

Everyone looked away and the common chatter broke up after that so no one heard Davos saying "Good friends, eh?". Arya looked up and saw the man before nodding to which he replied "Davos seaworth, my lady".

"Arya stark, call me Arya", she said.

"She could have killed me in sleep" Hound muttered to Davos. "Your way of making friends" is the new man replied. Arya thought Davos will be a nice person to her for some reason.

Sansa eyes were almost crying cause it has been so long she heard her sister laugh with other and in public and that Clegane somehow helped her sister keep alive just as he did with her and her painful past flashed and in between all that how he helped her.

Brienne fairly remember her fight with the Hound and feared that it might have been her that drove her to this. Maybe Arya could have been normal if she didn't fight hound that day? and she was just so happy to see her happy.

Tyrion saw at the unusual pair and thought where else to who else was was she friends with all these years? and somehow felt someone he knew rubbed on her.

Missandei made a mental note to know herself to stop by ad get to know Arya.

Jon felt so bad that he wasn't there for her and felt maybe he should have been more. Somehow he remembered the chain around her neck and the small sword locket, who made it for her, he thought?

Daenerys knew that this exchange meant she should be wary of Arya but what was ghost trying to say to her?.

"Is that a knife attached to her leg" Tyrion finally spoke. No one saw that and what was surprising was even Sansa didn't know. Brienne seems to be the only other one to notice.

"They wear it like that, those people, I knew I saw her belt somewhere and the knife to her leg made me remember" Missandei said looking at Daenerys and Jon.

"What people?" Brienne asked before anybody. All she got was a 'no one' when she asked Arya about who trained her. "They don't have a name but stories say they trade with lives and the people call them the face less men cause you don't see a person twice in their house but no one walks twice into that house" was the answer they received.

Jon already numb from the mystery around her sister when he heard Missandei answer and just lifted his cup to drink more wine.

"She is the one who swung her sword", Sansa slowly put down his glass and considered the comment for a moment. He felt sad and wished that she didn't do that but then what is the other option, have Sansa do it?. And the sadness came back to him about how they can't go back to days where they can carry their pups with a single hand.

Daenerys was shocked that Sansa let her sister do something like that but Jon just seemed to be clam and sad but along with a bit pride. "why did she do that, someone can do that for her, ain't it?" she asked.

"In north the one who passes the sentence has to swung his sword" he told the table with his chest coming up in pride.

"Don't worry ,she is not new with swords." Sansa answered smiling at his brother and the others. And he began to explain how he gave her the sword and conversations skipped past.

Tyrion raised to walk before as he walked away looked at her from afar and thought why her eyes showed nothing? what has she seen? as in response to that she looked back straight at him without waver as if she knew where to look in this entire hall and her eyes showed the first emotion .Anger.


	2. The Morning

The Morning.

There was a hung in the air today. Of course there is, the dragons are coming. They were all standing near the edge of the crowd on a heap of horse food. As soon as they heard the drums the father brought them to this place to to see the Queen coming. Although they would only get a glimpse of the royal remembers, the father tried to give them the best he can do. The crowd is crazy and when he thought he might have to give up seeing the queen himself to held up his children some one tapped his back. It was a girl, she didn't dress like one. There are all kinds here these days, he thought.

"You can stand up here with me " she said, pointing to the heap.

"Thanks" he said and helped the kids up the heap and the girl helped him up. Surprisingly for her looks her grip is strong.

"You don't look you are from here" she said.

"I am few houses down" she replied.

"Do they come here on a dragon?" the little boy asked his sister. They were near the houses near the castle of Winterfell. Where the common folks lived.

"No they don't they can't be controlled" his sister replied to him "Isn't that true father?".

"Do you know what they told when Lord Stark brought dire wolves into Winterfell" the father told his children "they can't be tamed, the said. But they have been loyal to their masters until the end of times".

"The used to be six of them in the castle at one time" the little girl said looking his brother. "And they were this size" she said opening her hands wide ans her brother eyes twinkled.

The girl with them laughed with his father. He looked once again back at the girl and realized she older than she first thought, she was just a little short. And her cloak seemed expensive and the shirt she was wearing is white and her hair is put in a weird way. The father looked up in the air as saw the snow filled roofs making everything white and how the girl beside him could dispensary in this whiteness around them.

"Is anyone with you?" he asked the strange girl while his son and daughter laughed at his side.

The girl half turned her face and looked at his children and a smile fell on her face. "He is in the back."

The back? he thought. There is nothing but a house and behind that is a huge rock almost taller than the house. The ground shook as the riders approached them and they saw it. The royal guard. It comprised of two strange men with helmets in all black Armour. And behind them the Queen they have spoken of and then another woman along side the dwarf and his brother. Following them was men clothed in golden furs with scythes as arms and behind them are the stark guards followed by the King in the North who is closely followed by his advisor. And finally a few more weird people. All in all it was over in a flash.

All the the while the children kept calling out the name of the lords. "Where are the dragons?" the boy still asked.

"They might be tired" the father explained as to not disappoint the boy's dreams.

"Can I see the Dire-wolves?" he asked. The father looked at his son and replied. "They are all gone except one which pretty much keeps to itself. It won't wander out here without our lord bringing it himself here and Lord Jon is a very busy man but i promise we see it someday" Even as the father told the son his spine shivered in meeting the dire wolf. They heard stories about the mighty white beast which roamed the lands but never follows an order.

"Two" the brown haired girl beside them spoke. "All gone except two" she stated looking at the children.

The puzzled father looked at girl once more and his mind started seeing the signs the dagger attached to her black belt. She is the one. She is one of the sisters. Before he could say anything to his children the boy asked, "Can I meet the other one?".

"No" she stated flatly as she hopped down the heap "but you can meet this one" she replied.

Before they can see they felt it and it slowly emerged from the back of the house. As white as the snow and even as it moved nothing but the deep red eyes seemed to move. Arya stark put a finger to her lips but they are too frightened to open their mouth anyway. She walked away with the Dire wolf Ghost like a wind.

The father jumped down the heap and looked around the house bending his knee. "I am so-". But no one was there. There was no proof left that Arya Stark stood in the houses outside the Winterfell castle to see his brother riding up to castle along with his dire wolf. Not even the foot prints remained.

His brother is safe. Arya was walking towards the back gate. His sister told her to be at the front doors when the party arrives. But it was not her. She wouldn't stand at the Gates with her sister and bow down to her new queen. She was sad for her sister standing alone to represent the entire North which is not an easy task. Brienne would be there. She wanted to help and woke up the morning in the entire intension of going with her sister but as she followed for breakfast, she saw Ghost sneaking away from his usual spot and followed him. Maybe it's not him but her who took the other one outside the castle to see Jon. He has grown up, quite a lot. As she neared the gates, they flew open even without her looking up but just as she passed she looked back and bowed the guards. And when she looked back, Ghost was gone. She wished she was a wolf. Looking after the people they love and not care for the rest. But sadly she was born as a human and raised in this very castle, she has no chance but to be a loyal person to who work with them. Her father taught her that. She has been in south and saw how they treated young maids, and she heard about how women in North even traveled alone without any fear. Her father gave that to her. And now she upholds it. The years away from being in castle knocked away her gracious wordings and most of the time now she doesn't talk, She can pretend but she don't have to. She hated greeting now. And meeting new high born people would be even worse. But not her brother. He maybe different, she is, but they are the closest and toughest to let go.

The insides of Winterfell seemed to empty but she knew where they were. They are all meeting her brother at the front gate. She walked to the place where she would meet her brother Bran. The Godswood tree seemed to be aging. "Will they die?" She asked.

"No" Bran answered. "Not on their own".

"Can they be killed?" She corrected.

"Only to create a bigger evil" Bran answered. She like talking to him, she didn't know what she hoped but she liked the honesty in his words. She knew he was never lying. Not even when he said he was not Bran anymore. But she kept talking to him everyday hoping she would find lie in his words. Maybe she wanted to believe he is still his brother and he can lie perfectly. She is an expert in telling somebodies lies but there are people who can go undetected by her. They won't have to be trained like her to lie perfectly but the fate sometimes bring them.

"That is why they are against it" Bran said.

"But I took the price already" The Girl replied. Arya gave up all her life, she let go all of them to become what she is now. And they won't want her to help Arya back? The list will be killed. Until then she won't care about the fate.

"What are you thinking?" Bran asked.

"The list" Arya replied. "With Jon back her I am gonna travel south"

"You will" he stated.

"Maybe I won't" she looked at the Godswood tree once again. She never trusted prophecies, and whenever bran talked about the future events there was always an uncertainty. "I don't want Jon to be fighting the Night king alone".

"Plotting to save me, eh?" the voice came from their back.

Arya wanted to turn around but her brother in wheel chair can't turn so she remained staring into the front. She doesn't want her family meeting behind ones back as if ignoring them. She didn't like being ignored as a child, all the ladies coming up to Sansa with smiles. She didn't like how her mother ignored Jon even when he is at her father's side.

Jon walked infront of her. He was looking down unsure of what to say and when lifted his stare up all he saw a whiff of brown hair and he stumbled back catching Arya around her waist. Arya leaped on Jon and held him tight as she can without choking his neck.

"I wanted to come to you" Arya whispered close to crying.

"It's me who should have done that" Jon said and he held her back and was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Father wouldn't be smiling at that" Arya said as she with drew her face from his neck but still didn't let go and was hanging around his neck and laughed as they looked in eyes for the first time.

Yeah his father wouldn't, Jon thought. Anytime he felt the need to coming back he knew his father wouldn't want him to break any oaths. "But he would be smiling at this" he said as he kissed her on her hair.

Arya let go of Jon and whirled around as Jon walked closer to Bran. "Brother" he said before hugging him.

That's when Arya saw the Queen standing behind Bran hands together smiling down at Jon who was talking with Jon.

"Jon" Bran said. "I have to talk to you".

And Bran looked at Arya and she walked to him and placed a hand on Jon's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Jon should know about Bran and as quick as possible. He will be helpful in the wars to come and Jon should get all the help.

"We can wait" Arya said to Bran but without waiting for a reply she walked to past his brothers. They can tell Jon slowly about what happened to Bran but Bran can make that decision. As she neared the Queen she looked up at her without skipping a beat "I can show you the house" she said.

Daenerys, who is about to greet Arya, looked at the young girl surprised. "That would be pleasure" she said back. And Arya waited and Daenerys looked at Jon one last time before turning back. Arya followed her swiftly. They reached the doors and Arya saw men standing there waiting. Guards. And a tall ebony lady with a smile on her face. The sweet lady's cloak seemed to be crooked as if she she has no experience wearing it. Of course, Arya thought, these men come from different lands.

Daenerys stopped and turned back to look at Arya. "You must be Arya Stark. We didn't see you at the gate."

"I am not good with greetings" Arya replied back looking at the wistful silver hair of the queen.

"This is Queen Daenerys Targaryen" the sweet lady said but she wasn't sweet anymore.

Arya knew about her sisters alliance with the Queen and remembered her father kneeling down at Robert Baratheon when he visited Winterfell. Arya placed her hand to her chest and knelt down "Your Grace".

"Please get up" she heard the queen say and Arya stood up "You look so much like your brother" she said.

Arya smiled and looked the black armored soldiers around them and looked at the crooked bent swords of the Dothraki who stood some feet away. One of the Dothraki carried a skin which resembled Wolf's skin.

Daenerys looking at Arya eying the wolf's skin "He meant no offense my lady"

"You can call me Arya" she said looking back at the queen. "You look tired from the journey, rest my lady...Your grace." Quickly adjusted herself.

Queen smiled softly at Arya "We can complete the tour in the evening".

"Surely" Arya replied stepping aside to let Daenerys pass. They walked away with guards behind them and finally the Dothraki walked.

"Where did you get it?" she asked in Dothraki to the last guard.

He seemed surprised at her and stood there towering over her. He was massively built aimed to become a guard. Arya heard stories about these people, they eat like beasts and hunt like beasts. They will fit right here.

"It was a gift" he replied back.

"From your wife?" Arya questioned. It's only natural cause the Dothraki are hard men and she doesn't see them giving gifts to each other.

"No the Lannisters" he replied but smiling in himself. "They had it with them. Looked like they hunted a pack that's going south, they had a few of them". Arya was surprised seeing the smiling Dothraki man at the mentioning of his wife. A pack, eh? She wondered.

"What's your name?" Arya asked.

"Forrel, my lady" he replied suddenly becoming aware of the Arya's nobility.

"Arya, you can call" She replied. "Can you pass a word for me Forrel?"

"Yes" Forrel said. Although he is built like an ox he seemed like a likable child. "To the Queen?"

"No, your brothers" Forrel looked confused "Ask them to not hunt any more packs, Wolves can be scary."

Forrel chuckled at it but seeing Arya's brow raised "We are around dragons my lady, They don't fear wolves".

Arya looked at the back of Forrel and saw the white shadow closing in on them. "You haven't met the right one" she replied coldly.

Forrel seemed confused but seeing Arya's gaze beside him, he looked back. There it is, standing taller than him with red eyes at his eye level, it walked soundlessly. Forrel felt the walls closing in a the slim Dire wolf walked right past them. But his red eyes never left Forrel's eyes. Forrel turned around with it as it walked past him and grazing the young girl. Arya looked right at Forrel's eyes as Ghost grazed past her and while his eyes followed it. And Ghost was out of the Door.

"There's a pack led by his sister and your men don't want to run into her" Arya said as Forrel swallowed fear.

"I will send the word" he said looking back the young girl realizing how much her eyes look like the wolf's.

When Daenerys saw Forrel again he wasn't wearing the Wolf's fur. "Good, we don't walk into the northern kings wearing wolves hair" she said.

Forrel nodded at the Queen and as she was about to walk away "My Queen, You should meet Arya and see the wolf" he said.

Daenerys was aware of a Dire wolf in the castle but didn't see one. Ghost, Jon called it. But she was surprised that Forrel called the younger stark with her name. "She is the one of the Lady of this castle" she scowled at Forrel. Forrel was always a good Queens Guard and was always good with his manners. That is the reason why he was chosen, the Dothraki don't have much respect for any other people but their own but Forrel was different. He was young and curious.

"Sorry my Queen, she is wild like us. I will not forget it".

Wild huh? Daenerys thought.


	3. The Love Ties

The Afternoon.

Daenerys walked down the cold hallways of Winterfell looking at the snow fall. Daenerys liked castles, perhaps it's in her blood, she roamed in Dragonstone alone, it was a habit she developed in Bravos as a child. It was before all of this, it was before she was married to his husband, it was when she feared her brother. It has all changed, she became entangled in a fight she never thought taking up, but something in her told to move forward. She thought about her ancestor conqueror Aegon, he gave this lands a new hope and united them. A sense of pride lifted in her as she thought how she was leading the united kingdoms into a war far greater. She wanted to go back in the days where there is peace in this world. But there are other things changed to, the changes she loved, she fell in love with a new man. Thinking about Jon made her cheeks flush. Missandei should know, she thought, She didn't tell anyone and still Missandei should have noticed. Or didn't she. If Robert Baratheon didn't wage a war she should have giggled with Missandei about these kind of things. But with the cold enemies they didn't have time for those things.

Jon is speaking with the Northern lords about her. They need to decrease the friction between the future allies in the battlefield. The northerners are close people like these walls of Winterfell. They provide a sense of protection here. She has seen the people around on their way up to the castle, how people had hope in their eyes. She heard a laughter from ahead and she recognized two of the voices,the Stark sisters. They are laughing and she wanted to join them but there is one more voice from ahead laughing with them. who is it she thought walking towards them, maybe some of the Northern lords children. The voice is from a young girl.

Daenerys walked towards them from behind and was surprised to see a servant girl sitting beside Arya. Sansa is sitting on the other side of Arya but they are closely seated as they are sitting out just before the fire. It was like a bunch of young flowers sitting. Each of them had beautiful faces, although Arya has half her face covered, and each of their faces flushed. Daenerys thought maybe it was the fire but then Sansa spoke and she understood why they all are red.

Arya is walking with her sister from the hall while Sansa is walking back with a scowl.

"What does he mean it's a war council?" Sansa said.

"He wants to convince the other lords by himself and it is not anymore a plan to win against Cersei. You heard what he told, right? About his ranging to the north. And you heard what Brienne said about the wights. Now Cersei is our ally too. Although it's not certain but there would be forces coming from south and Jon has to explain how he went from bringing Dragon glass to bringing the queen up here" Arya explained.

"I understand. I want to be in the meeting too, that's all" Sansa replied.

"Maybe he is protecting you" Arya replied.

"Us" Sansa said back.

They walked in silence for some time until they reached a fire place and sat infront of it.

"What do you think of the queen" Arya asked.

"She wants to rule but she wants to help us too" Sansa said.

"I thought so too" Arya replied.

"Huh? When did you meet her?" Sansa asked.

"When I met Jon, She was with him" Arya replied.

"I am never forgiving you for not coming to the front gates" Sansa joked with a smile.

"To look what? horses? there aren't any young princes to look at" Arya laughed seeing the reaction of Sansa's face when mentioned princes.

"Stop it, It's getting old. I am not that navie still" Sansa replied putting an arm around Arya's arm as the huddled together.

"But you should have looked at Jon's face when he looks at the queen" Sansa said.

"What do you mean?" Arya asked.

"There are sparks between them, although i don't know if they are doing something" Sansa told back.

How did i didn't see that? Arya thought.

A group of servants passed them bowing towards them. Sansa and Arya smiled at them. Just then a boy and a girl came running before them hand in hand faces filled with love and they stopped suddenly when they saw the sisters. The girl let go the the boys hand blushed hard and both of them blushed and ran away. "Nina wait for Yashra" the boy called after her.

Seeing them both filled Arya with a joy and she too blushed a little and hugged her sisters hand. They both sat in silence for a moment and Arya asked the Question.

"What did you mean doing something?" Arya asked not meeting Sansa's eyes.

"What?" Sansa asked not understanding the question. Then she laughed coming to the realization.

"Don't laugh" Arya said.

"Whaat? You asked me about doing it, right?" Sansa laughed again. "That is a thing to laugh about, let me tell Brienne about this".

"I will kill both of you" Arya said.

"I thought Braavosi taught you only about the bad stuff" Sansa is still laughing.

"I knew it, Who teaches you these kind of stuff. You just come to know by yourself, don't you? Forget it." Arya replied irritated but every word fell out her mouth only brought more laughter in her sister.

"Cersei taught me at King's Landing" Sansa said. "People will tell this stuff when you become old enough. Want me arrange someone to teach you?" Sansa said. She is almost falling off from the table from laughing. Arya couldn't help but smiling at her face. Arya felt she was forgetting something, something important to her but she didn't care.

"I said i knew you and i don't want my sister telling me about stuff" Arya said laughing to herself. Sansa is clutching her stomach from laughter. Then a third laugh joined them.

Both the sisters looked up in Unison and saw a young servant girl standing there. She just came by and heard what they were talking about and was laughing with them. Sansa looked frightened that someone heard her talking like this but the girl just laughed.

"Sorry" She said "Didn't mean to interrupt. Have you seen Nina?" She asked.

Sansa looked baffled that the girl didn't address them in any manner and was still in shock when Arya replied. "She walked to your left" Arya said.

Sansa looked at Arya's strange directions and looked back at the girl. She is blind. They must have been talking like her friends or the folk she will know. That is the reason why she didn't address them.

"Thanks" she said. she turned to leave but laughed once again and said "I too don't want my sister explaining about stuff" and she laughed again.

Just as she was about to leave Sansa asked "Hey, What's your name?"

"Yashra" she replied. "The blind and the brilliant"

"And beautiful" Arya replied with a smile. Somehow her laugh made her sisters teasing go away.

Sansa felt she dropped the ball of irking her sister but when Arya called the girl beautiful "Yashra, come sit with us. My young sister needs your brilliant brain" Sansa said.

"Stop it! Yashra, you can go along" Arya said.

Yashra's blindness was Sansa's gift cause she didn't know who she was talking to. Anyone with eyes would leave Arya when made that suggestion but not Yashra.

"Oh no, I can be helpful" she was enjoying the tease of the sisters and extended her hand.

Arya took Yashra's hand and she seated just beside Arya and moved closer to feel the fire.

"So what does the young girl wants to know?" she asked rubbing Arya's hand.

Arya blushed at this "I know everything".

Yashra moved her hand to Arya's hips "Do you know how to move these hips?" she asked. Even as she said Yashra blushed too.

Sansa squealed with delight at this and was almost crying. She thanked gods for bring Yashra here. Arya looked like she is gonna die of embarrassment.

"Is she blushing beet red?" Yashra asked.

Sansa was nodding her head but words aren't coming out from her mouth and every time she stopped laughing she would see Arya's face and laugh again.

"No i am not" Arya replied.

"She is" Sansa finally said between the laughs. "She is"

"Oh boy, send you sister to my door a night and i will teach her how to seduce a king" Yashra said.

Sansa would have fallen to the ground if her hand wasn't interlinked with Arya's. Arya laughed at this too and she looked at Yashra who laughing. She can't be older than her, Arya thought.

"How do you know all that?" Arya asked.

"What? you said it yourself that i am beautiful, didn't you?" She said.

Sansa looked at her sister who is still blushed at the talk. And Yashra seemed like the same age as Arya. Yashra didn't seemed like someone who would sleep with anyone, she dressed perfectly and had manners. She must have been married or else loved someone.

"Yashra do you have someone?" Sansa asked.

Both the sisters looked at Yashra who blushed and looked embarrassed for the first time "No, I learned it from a friend" she said without any further explanation.

"Did you do it with him?" Arya asked looking at Yashra.

"Someone is ready" Yashra said as she still holding Arya's hand. Sansa laughed at this too. Arya noticed that Yashra didn't give any answer.

"ooo Arya wants to do it" Sansa said while Arya scowled but the other girl laughed.

"Did you think of someone just now?" Yashra asked.

"No i didn't" Arya replied honestly while Sansa hooted a small quite hoot.

"Don't worry some Knight would come for all of us" Yashra said. And suddenly a strange thought came to Sansa at the mentioning of Knight.

"Do you think Brienne has someone?" Sansa asked.

"Maybe but she is a Knight so she goes to someone" Arya replied. And both of them laughed thinking of Brienne.

"Wait, Knight Brienne as in Brienne of Tarth?" Yashra asked looking at them doubtfully. "Who are you?"

Both the sisters fell silent and looked at each other. They don't know what to say. Yashra released the hand of Arya. "Who am i talking to?" she asked again her voice raising.

Just then the girl from before came back "Sorry my Lady, my Lady" she said. "Yashra come here" She looked at Yashra in fear who is sitting close beside Arya.

Yashra stood at once "I am sorry". Nina dragged her away saying apologies once again.

All they heard was "What the fuck?" from Yashra as she was taken away by Nina.

Arya and Sansa looked in horror as they ran away and slowly looked at one another. And suddenly they are both laughing once again.

"God! i am leaving before everyone hears about this conversation" Arya told still laughing. "The Hungry young Wolves, they would call us" Arya said.

"Not me, I had enough for one lifetime" Sansa said and the laughing stopped.

Arya felt like flushed but her inner happiness is because she knows she will remember this memory until the end of times. End of times.

Arya suddenly felt lonely and afraid that this will pass, the end of times would come and take all this away.

"Do you want see father" Sansa asked as if she was thinking the same.

As they stood up their stomaches pained from laughing and they both giggled again.

Daenerys stood in the shadows for the last few minutes containing laughter and tears. This is what she wanted, how she imagined the world would be under her rule. But she could never remember people laughing cuddled together. She never met people, all she thought was sitting on the throne but her heart pained and she thought sitting between them would give her more joy.

Then she saw the girl named Yashra leave and the sisters talked in low voices which are only for them. She loved Jon and wanted to be close to his family to talk to one of them in these hushed tones. The sisters stood up and walked towards her. She composed herself and made and effort to not show her feelings.

"Where are up to?" Daenerys asked coming from the corner raising an eyebrow. Arya and Sansa looked up. Sansa bowed but Arya looked behind he queen.

"Oh, I am by myself" Daenerys replied.

"Then you can join" Sansa said. Although she hated bringing people to their ancient crypts it's the queen and there's no point in lying to the woman his brother seemed to like.

"We are going to see our father" Arya told stressing 'Our' a bit too much.

"Crypts are down this side" Sansa replied before Arya made it more obvious that she doesn't want the queen to come with them. Sansa walked before the queen but not infront and Arya walked beside the queen.

Daenerys felt that she might not have asked them cause Arya looked like she doesn't want her company and going to see the Crypts seemed like a thing Jon and she should do. That is why she didn't ask Arya about Ghost cause Jon would introduce her and it will be like introducing a dragon to Jon. Arya picked the torch before Sansa picked it and walked before them.

"All the Starks are buried here" Sansa said walking with Daenerys.

Daenerys saw the statues all lined up and the crypts seemed colder and colder.

Arya stopped before a crypt which looked recent but Sansa didn't stop and Daenerys walked with her. Three crypts later they stopped before a statue which looked like a young man who looked like a fatherly figure. Daenerys thought this must be their father.

"This is Ned Stark of Winterfell" Sansa said with pride in her voice. "He is our father"

Daenerys looked at the figure and felt the unnatural creeping behind her. She never knew if there was one for her father.

She looked at Arya who was still standing at that statue "That is Rickon Stark. Our Younger brother" Sansa said. "He was the sweetest of all."

Sansa walked along with Daenerys towards Arya and Sansa Explained the in .Brother.

When they reached Rickon's crypt Daenerys saw how young he looked. "He is young" she said.

Sansa laughed from heart. "His Direwolf is Bigger than him". Arya chuckled at that. "There are all now" Arya said.

Daenerys asked Sansa "What happened to yours?".

Sansa waited a second before replying "I caused it".

"You didn't it was the king who ordered" Arya said walking to her father's statue.

"Robert Baratheon?" Daenerys asked. "I thought you are allies with him"

Sansa sensed the venom when the Daenerys said Robert's name. Of course, he killed his brother and cousins. It was his revolution. "There are all the same" she said.

They walked back towards Arya again and Daenerys wondered what Sansa meant. She can't mean her, does she?

"My father was like that too" Daenerys said as in defense and to show them the acceptance.

Sansa and Arya both turned their heads towards her. Sansa smiled and said "Yes, he is but Joffery would have been worse. He showed me my father head on a spike"

Daenerys felt her heart slipping, she is not the only one who lived in fear. The whole world is, she can do that, she thought. All of them looked at Ned stark once again.

"He would have been" Arya said. "But he never wanted it"

Daenerys remembered what Davos told about Jon that Jon not wanting the power but was chosen. She then remembered about what Ser Barristan told her about her brother Rhaegar. How he would have been the perfect king. "My brother would have made a great king, or everyone told".

Arya looked hard at her father's statue. How the fuck is Rhaegar compared to her father, she thought. She made an effort to stop herself from saying something.

"No" Sansa said. Daenerys looked at Sansa in surprise. She openly stated that the prince wouldn't have made the perfect king.

"He was the prince" Daenerys replied with steel in her voice.

Arya's muscles tensed sensing the atmosphere but suddenly Sansa laughed.

Daenerys looked in confusion at the Sansa. "Joffery was a prince" Sansa said.

Daenerys face grew in anger as her brother was compared to Joffery. She was about to say something back but Sansa cut her.

"My father ruled the North peacefully not because of his name. Robert Baratheon left to King's Landing and gone into debt in ten years. The south rotted, tales about summers aren't true. But the North was at peace, my father didn't hold tourneys as Vale to keep people happy nor did he make prepare for wars like the Lannisters to make the northerns blood boil. He never kept secrets and his bannermen never secrets from him." She laughed again as if remembering something. "The only secret he every kept was Jon's mother but no one asked him, he wasn't supposed to marry our mother anyway so he might have loved someone else." Sansa breathed out. "Robert Baratheon after eight years came to Winterfell and the first thing he did was coming down to these crypts" Sansa walked to the statue on the other side. "He loved someone, my mother said, when i asked her what he was doing here, he loved someone so dear that when a certain prince took her from him...he waged a war."

Daenerys looked at the statue infront of Sansa and it was a woman. "The prince was Rhaegar of the house Targaryen, he took her away and locked her in tower where she was found dead. I don't know what happened but No, he wouldn't have made a great king".

Arya was feeling her blood roaming in her brain. She can cut open throats but what people needed see is cutting their brain open. Daenerys mouth had gone dry. All she thought was how her family was taken down of it's right but how many lives did her brother drag down with that right. Suddenly she felt a chill in her bones that the Northerners wouldn't accept her. Jon would be away from her.

Sansa sensing Daenerys added "Fear not queen, we would fight together but we don't bend before you cause of your name but the faith in you."

Daenerys felt relieved but she still questioned herself.

Arya replied "I heard when i was in bravoos that you freed the slaves, You aren't like them and our brother" Arya waited "Trusts you".

Daenerys looked at Arya in surprise and doubts popped up about the pause mid sentence. Do they know? she thought.

Unknowing to them above in the castle Sam and Bran talk about who loved whom.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: First three chapters are 2,3,1 in chronological order. From here most of the chapters will be following the time. This is done to give you the idea of what my Arya looks, how she dresses and how less she talks. So Thanks for reading.

Note: Thanks gest. I can't really write well. Appreciate it.

Chapter 4.

Missandei is worrying about the Queen as she hasn't returned after the dinner. It's getting late and they are in unknown place but she knows that Lord snow wouldn't leave her. She can see it clearly. What do masters think when they get out of bed? That servants won't notice? but as a faithful servant she never talked about it. Daenerys will tell it herself, she thought. Although she wasn't living a slaves life, she just couldn't let go of some customs. She can't go to sleep before her masters and now the queen has gone to some love affair.

She walked out her door and felt her bones freeze, god the cold. Gritting her teeth she walked to the queens room. There is only one Gaurd out there and it is Luke. He is one of Grey Worm's henchman, one of the unsullied. He is one of the few that stayed back from the siege of Casterly Rock. Thinking of Greyworm made her feel still colder. He is still over there surrounded by Euron's fleet. They still have to hear a word from them now that they are allies. But the word didn't come. This is kind of unsettling. Daenerys after her fall at the battle with the Lannister forces ordered all the men of Dothraki to start marching to the North, They will be here in a few days. And only some of the diverted crew were sent to Casterly Rock to asses the situation and they are waiting for the orders. The dothraki aren't accustomed with ravens so Lord Varys stayed behind with them to look after them. They should probably hear it by tomorrow.

"Can't sleep?" Luke asked.

"Where is she?" She asked back in answer.

"There are gone to see the wolf" Luke said.

Looking at Missandei concerned face "Don't worry we will hear from them by tomorrow" referring to the Unsullied.

Missandei looked up at Luke in surprise "We need them for the fight" she said carefully.

Luke nodded and looked around "We certainly need them"

"What? You don't trust them?" Missandei asked looking at the castle walls.

"No, that's not it, you see, the queen met the sisters this afternoon and was bit hung up on it" he said.

"The small one declined a seat at the table to sit with her friend, he looked like a beast himself" She said.

"Her name is Arya" came Forrel's voice. "The queen is coming" he said.

Daenerys came to around and saw the three trusted people standing with measured distance. She looked at Missandei "You should have seen that thing, it was huge" referring to Ghost.

"Tell her" she said looking at Forrel.

"I already told her in the afternoon my queen" Forrel replied.

"Can you pass a word for Varys, Missandei, ask him to find out about Arya in Bravos" Daenerys said and disappeared into her room.

Forrel looked at Missandei with a questioning look "She trained in Bravos is seems" Missandei answered.

"Oh" he replied with confusion "But she can speak dothraki".

"Trained?" Luke asked.

"Apparently she knows how to use a knife, she had one" Missandei said to Greyworm. "What else did she tell you?" She looked at Forrel.

"Nothing except that the Direwolf has a sister in the south" Forrel answered.

They nodded nights and Missandei went to her sleep.

"When they find your sister or her body I will do the same things to her while you watch" Ramsey told her. Sansa was lying on her bed underneath Ramsey. He made her eyes stay open, he loved looking into her eyes.

"Look at you, enjoying while i say that i will fuck your sister" he bucked his hips harder and Sansa cried in pain. He grabbed one of her tits so hard that Sansa began to to struggle. He laughed and grabbed harder. Sansa cried out in pain and twisted side ways pushing him back. He took the chance as Sansa took the bait and turned her on front pressing her down and plunged into her once again. Sansa cried into the sheets for help but she began to suffocate. Everything turned black and a flash of light.

Sansa's eyes opened into her room filling with light and her face was covered in tears. She pulled her sheets up to her face and rubbed them off, this was their fathers room. She can't stay in her childhood room anymore. She infact burned it out. Many days she cried in that room and she burned it to forget. But she still had nightmares. Nightmares of Ramsey hitting her, hitting biting her and all the vile things. And the worst of all the nightmares of him fucking her. He wanted to cause her pain and used it as her pleasure.

Sansa then remembered Joffrey, he never touched her but Ser Meryn Trant did. She hoped the saddest of deaths for him. No one helped her not one person. The guy who helped her turned out to be a mass lair who caused the destruction of her parents. All peter wanted was her body. She looked down and wondered what beauty casted on this realm. She remembered telling yesterday to the queen in reckless anger that how people were burned cause someone wanted the beauty of her aunt. No one helped her without return she understood. But then she suddenly remembered someone else.

The Hound, the brute who talked with her sister in yesterday's Feast. Sansa was surprised when she saw him with Jon on the way here but with the Queen and the Lords behind her, she didn't get a chance to meet him. He helped her, she thought. More than once. He did ask her to leave with him although she doubted his intentions behind it, she never doubted that he would hurt her. He was a gentle creature, she thought while exiting her room.

Sansa walked down the yard and flew by a group of young kids. She grinned in herself remembering yesterday and thought she would love to have some more of that conversations.

"You seem to be in a happy mood" Brienne is walking towards her.

"I have all my family here" she replied. "Why wouldn't I be"

"Certainly" Brienne agreed. No one of their relatives remained even her Uncle has died recently, Brienne thought sadly. "You have a cousin" she said.

Sansa nodded "The Lord of Vale". Sansa knew there was no reason to hate him. He too was just caught up in the lies of peter and his mother. But she hated him. "Where's my sister?" Sansa asked to change the topic. They knew he would be safe in Vale, so why bother.

"She is with Ghost" Brienne said "They seem to be eating Breakfast"

Sansa raised a brow, Arya sometimes doesn't eat with them but the new information that Arya was eating with Ghost was a surprise. "We should make go there too" She said "I don't want to meet the queen".

As they walked around towards where they feed the dogs and Ghost, Sansa explained herself to Brienne about Yesterday's conversation.

Brienne didn't speak about it for a moment "I didn't know that" she said flatly.

King Robert's love for Ned's sister is a tale before the rebellion and everyone forgot about it and so Brienne might not have know about it, Sansa thought.

Arya was sitting near a table eating meat and Ghost was sitting near her leg munching on a Goat's leg. Ghost looked up as Sansa came sitting before Arya and gave a grin. "He never smile at anyone" Arya told "Not even me".

"Well he might be bored of your company" Sansa said "Maybe eat with us sometimes".

Arya rolled her eyes and looked at Brienne standing "Sit with us please" she said.

Brienne smiled and joined them sitting beside Sansa and eating a piece of meat.

"Can I join too" Tyrion asked. He was walking along with Pod, seems like they are chuckling at something.

Arya didn't reply anything and actually seemed to hate the increasing amount of people at the table.

"Please do my Lord" Sansa said standing up and bowing.

"Please spare me of the courtesies" he said bowing himself and walked towards them. Pod gave a quick nod and left the table.

"The last time we sat at table to eat a king fell" Tyrion said smiling at Sansa.

"Perhaps a Queen might fall next" Arya said. Jon is the only King right now and the mentioning of a King falling made her a little mad.

"Perhaps" Tyrion said "I just thought it was good conversation starter".

"Careful with your words my Lord or you might end up as that wight we brought" Brienne said.

Tyrion laughed "That's a good one. We should do more jokes".

Sansa was smiling but Arya was getting a little mad at the little man sitting beside her. She doesn't know him and now he is trying to win favors for the queen. The Queen definitely should have sent Tyrion to talk between with the Starks. Why does it matter so much, Arya thought. Did what Sansa told her yesterday is true? That there is something going on between her brother and the queen. Arya stomach twitched.

"How does it look like" Arya asked Brienne "the wight".

"Like a dead person with holes in it's body" Tyrion said. Sansa nodded her head. Arya continued eating. Tyrion expected more of shock like most girls. But no one at this table mind it. Of course Lady Brienne made sense but the other two?

"Dead bodies aren't common in castles, are they?" Tyrion asked laughing.

"Ghost can eat you in a single sitting" Arya said clearly irritated. Her nice breakfast was ruined and now the conversation has turned into dead bodies in castles?

"Arya!, sorry my Lord, jokes aren't our best subjects" Sansa told Tyrion.

"Then what is? Princes? knights? or maybe history? I know all about them. Here's a fact 'Northerners don't feed lords to dogs'" He laughed again pleased with himself for pissing of Brienne.

"That's not true" Sansa said, she was clearly angry now, at the mentioning of princes and such, "I fed Ramsey to his dogs" she said.

The other three of them turned towards Sansa clearly surprised by it.

Sansa looked at the intense stares of the three pairs and added "And Ghost is wolf, not a dog"

All of them sat at the table in silence Sansa said the last statement as if it covered up what she said before. Arya was imagining what should have pushed her to do that sort of thing? She remembered Sansa's words "You would have not survived what I did" and all kinds of tortures came to her mind that Ramsey could have done.

"You shouldn't have done that" Tyrion spoke drinking his ale. His face looked sad.

"It was his punishment" Sansa said. Arya looked at her sister disapproving the sense of tone in Sansa's voice.

"I could have killed him my lady" Brienne said.

"It would have been quick and painless" Sansa told back.

"You shouldn't have done that" Arya repeated. She doesn't want her sister to be proud of killing someone, not with her own hands, and not in a cruel way.

"He killed our Brother" Sansa said angry at Arya. She knows Arya has killed people, she didn't see it but she knows Arya had done such things and what gives her right to talk about not doing it.

"I know" Arya said angry "I know"

All of them still sat in silence to let the anger fade away.

"I'm sorry" Sansa said. She knows Arya cared for their brother just as much as she did and bringing up his death pained her too.

"No, I just don't want to be proud of it, for do such thing" Arya said.

Sansa anger flared once again "But he is Ramsey"

"Who cares, Death is Death" Tyrion said.

"He deserved it" Sansa said.

"Yes, maybe, but once you start taking pride in doing such thing you can never be free" Brienne said.

"Our father never boasted in killing Ser Arthur in battle, he is the greatest swordsman and he was keeping our Aunt as a prisoner" Arya said.

All of them sat in silence and Sansa wondered if what they are saying is true. Is she proud of herself for doing that? No! Does she regret it? No! Would she do it again? No! No one can be cruel that Ramsey, She thought. But theres more, she didn't think there is anyone worse that Cersei, anyone worse than Joffrey, anyone worse that Trynt. What would she do to them? and she realized that she can think of worse things which kept getting worse. Sansa saw people burning alive, people getting stabbed multiple times and so on and the horror continued. She couldn't have seen these things, she thought, not before killing Ramsey. What kind of Death she wished upon Ramsey, Sansa thought. Maybe beheading but now all she could she was Ramsey getting eaten alive by his rabid dogs. Her horrors have grown. The reason her Dreams became more and more unbearable is because of the things she has done, not because of the things happened to her. She can now imagine worser things and it's because of this.

Then she remembered his last words.

"I am part of you now" Sansa said to the group. "That's what he said before he died"

Brienne felt the looming sadness over Sansa. Somehow all of them coming together has only made Brienne more sad. She felt happier knowing that they are alive but hearing them tell what took it to be alive was devastating.

"That's not true" Arya said.

"What if it is" Sansa said tears in her eyes. She was afraid of herself now of what she can do.

"They won't define you" Tyrion said. His face became a sad stone before he continued "Clever people, the ones that want you dead or destroyed always find a way to do it, Even after their death, In your mind, but that doesn't define who you are. The dead won't define who you are now"

Arya thought about it and remembered The Girl, The Girl was no one. She took the offering of Arya Stark.

"Is it true?" Brienne asked Tyrion "About your Father?"

"Sadly" he replied.

Arya has know Tywin but what happened? Before she could tell her pod came running.

"Your brother's here" he said to Tyrion.

"What?" both Tyrion and Brienne replied at the same time.

Sansa stood up and looked at Tyrion "Well let's greet him".

"No, Cersei wouldn't send Jamie with the men" Tyrion said.

"He came alone" Pod said.

"This wouldn't be good news" Tyrion said as all of them left with Arya sitting as she was before. She remembered The Girl again, how did she forget about her? Arya was too caught up in being Arya Stark of Winterfell and forgot who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie Lannister was already taken for talking by the time Arya walked up the stairs. She finished her breakfast with Ghost and calmed herself for her hate towards the Lannisters. Tyrion although annoying seemed to care for them or more accurately doesn't mean them any harm. But Jamie had always been the bad guy to her. He seemed to have some dispute with the Starks that Arya wasn't aware of. And more importantly he is close to Cersei, the top name on her list. They wiped out Tyrells from the face of the world together, and outlived Baratheons together. Two of the big houses gone at the hand of a single woman. Arya wanted to see Cersei at her vulnerable state, see her in her face as she would take the life out of her. Arya stopped in her tracks realizing what she just thought. Arya's bloodlust is far greater than anyone else's than she experienced. Cat of the canals did kill the Broker but she didn't felt this much blood lust. Mercy killed Waif but she did it out of protecting herself. Similarly The Girl wore many masks and killed many people but she never felt like this before. What Arya wanted was wrath.

Arya snapped out of it when she saw a pair of young girls passed under the hallway she was standing, she noticed them as Nina and Yashra. They were talking about something calm and were in their own world. She wanted to be like them but there is no going back for Arya. Yashra almost ran into a horse but Nina pulled her back, Arya made a move to call out but it wasn't required. Yashra has people that love her and Arya has people that she love and now her purpose is to protect them.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" One of the Northern Lords asked looking at Jon. Arya was clearly late for the party and sensing the expressions and the mood something bad has happened. She looked over and walked over to only person who cloud explain to her without drawing any attention and who will know everything about it.

"Cersei lied to us" Davos explained to Arya in his low husky voice.

"Then what about Casterly Rock" Missandei asked. The would not have the Unsullied if Euron's fleet didn't back away but with the news it seems unlikely.

"Euron has gone but the fleet is still bring used in the siege" Jamie answered. "You must have got ravens from them by now"

"It's seems weather is not allowing them to come as fast as they can" Tyrion answered.

"If we don't have the southern army we can't defend from the Night King" Daenerys spoke.

"The Dothraki haven't crossed the Neck yet" Sansa pointed out.

"The wall is still between us but we can't waste time" Jon said defending Daenerys from Sansa's remark. Only Arya seemed to notice.

"The Twins is still occupied but the Lannister forces" Jamie said.

"We can send troops from Dragonstone to get it back" Davos said.

"No, if Euron comes with the Iron banks Army then we would couldn't defend Dragonstone without our fleet there" Tyrion said.

"So we don't have any help and we have to fight the Night king with the men and women we have here?" Lady Mormont asked directly looking at Jon.

How did it come to this, Jon thought. They have gained nothing from his visit to the south. Not a single army and instead lost a dragon. Well there are arming the forces with Dragonglass but that's about the profit of it. Dothraki didn't cross the Twins, Unsullied are still useless and the fleet can't be moved to protect their Dragonglass. If the wall should fall, they would be in deep trouble. But there is still things to be concerned about. The Queen, she wasn't accepted here and this alliance was basically because many believed her assets are coming to North to fight.

"All the Freys are killed and not by one of our own" Jon said. "We still have people who are helping us and Twins is in the middle, it would take no time is Dothraki marches on them. The wall still stands and we will have enough people when the time comes. My father always said the pack survives and now of all times we have to remain close"

People in the room nodded but weren't pleased in the response.

"Lord Tyrion, you take a few knights with you and march south and negotiate with the forces of The Twins to give the castle and the path" Jon said.

"I obviously can't leave the Queen my Lord. A hand's place is where the Queen is" he said.

Jon looked at Daenerys in questioning manner and the both knew to convince the Northern Lords to fully trust them and to keep the tensions calm they have to take this offer. Daenerys although wanted Tyrion by his side, she never better that she didn't hold many pieces in her hand.

"Varys is your fired My Lord, Now he is leading the Dothraki in my name, There is no one else better suited than you to walk them back" Daenerys said.

"My queen" Tyrion said. he to knows fully well of the situation "Allow me to take my brother, he has walked them to battle and fully know them".

"No" Sansa said. "We can't send him to the south again, Who knows if he is part of a plan"

"Sorry My Lady but the Queen...Cersei thinks me as a Traitor for now surely and I know The Twins inside out" Jamie said.

"I can't lead a Army to fight as my brother does if it has to be done" Tyrion said.

"No, My lord, he stays right here" Daenerys spoke with anger in her voice. Of course afterall Jamie is the Kingslayer.

"But If a fight is broken out..."Tyrion started.

"My nephew, The Lord of the Vale will come to your help My lord" Sansa replied.

"I mean no harm but he isn't exactly someone who would represent the North or our battle My Lady" Tyrion said.

They all stood in silence and waited for the Queen or Jon to say something.

"I will go along" came Arya's voice. All of turned to the white clothed Arya in surprised. They didn't seem to have noticed her Besides Davos.

"She can lead" Sansa said much to others confusion. They expected her to stop Arya from leaving Winterfell. But Bran told Sansa about Arya's wishes to go South and this seemed the right opportunity. Sansa didn't fear for her sister cause they are survivors of this World.

"This is not a Sword fight" Brienne told Sansa.

"I can take the Hound and it would be fine right" Arya said.

"But still Lady, we don't know about The Twins" Tyrion said not flustered.

"I know it well enough" Arya said. "I attended a certain feast"

The room fell silent once again.

"That seems it for today" Jon said closing the discussion and all the Lords (4th wallbreak: All the side charecters) walked out.

"Can i have a word with my sister" Jon said. And the remaining members walked out with their parties.

Jon turned around after nodding to Davos as he walked out and saw Sansa standing there to. He meant to speak with Arya but this is fine.

Jon walked to Arya sat down near a chair and looked up her. Arya was confused as Sansa as this seemed the Only time as they were all together.

"You were at the wedding?" Jon asked.

Arya thought for a second and realized they don't know about the recent feast. So it was natural for him to think of the feast as Red Wedding. Now Sansa realized the actions of Jon and looked horrified at Arya as she too took a seat besides Jon.

"I am" Arya replied. As she said it she remembered what she saw before Hound knocked her out.

"Did you see them?" Jon asked "Robb?". Jon and Robb were as close as any blood sibling can get. They played together and trained together. They even learned about girls together. And Jon remembered the sadness he felt when couldn't battle beside his brother. The sorrow he felt when he learned that he couldn't see Robb's wife. The pain he felt when he came to know soon he would become Uncle to some one. He only remembers that. Of course Jon was devastated when he learned about the Red wedding. He didn't sleep for days and became sick and cried on the top of the Wall where no one would see him. But that was a lifetime ago and he made peace with that. He fell in love and prayed that Ygritte would meet his brother in afterlife. Now the pain of his brother's death didn't dwell on him, only the sorrow about the things they couldn't share stayed.

Sansa, the girl who was in love with the idea of the beloved prince, always looked upon his brother Robb as the ideal prince. He would give her the sweetest laugh and would always correct her postures and tease her endlessly. Before she left for Kings Landing, he warned her to be careful. And she didn't care for his words then and they never got the chance to talk again ever after. She hugged him to her fullest when she was young like the way she hugged Jon when they reunited. He would always be her role model of a Prince.

"No" Arya replied. Even Arya couldn't bear the thoughts about what she saw at wedding. She woke from dreams after dreams of his brother dying. She never saw it, how he died, but somehow she always felt like she knew. "Grey Wind" she spoke before tears started in her eyes.

Jon pulled both his sisters into a hug before tears started to fall from his face. All three of them, with Arya standing between them, cried silently into each other.

"They shot him full of Arrows" Arya said before them more tightly. Sansa was making choking noises into Jon's chest. Jon was leaning against Arya's should but he too was crying. They stayed like that for while and Sansa picked up her hem to wipe her tears. Jon and Arya used sleeves.

"In his last seconds he looked at me, I was hiding behind something but I know he recognized me" Arya said. Her legs pained to stand suddenly and she kind of slid into Sansa's lap and wrapped her hands around Sansa's neck. She felt so small in Sansa hands. Ofcourse Sansa is bigger than her and has a warmly welcoming body. She must have done something like this when they were very young and they were the only sisters. Jon saw both his sisters in each other arms and has to lift his sleeve up once again to rub his tears out.

"At least he wasn't alone" Sansa said as she stroked her sisters hair. Her cheeks looked flushed from crying but she was happy that her sister showed her love for them.

"You feel like mother" Arya said still clinging and gave a light chuckle. Sansa laughed but started crying again. They were mixed with happiness and sadness at the same time and holding Arya in her Lap she couldn't cover her face from Jon. Jon took the idea and hugged both of them again so that Sansa can hide her face while she controlled herself. Arya didn't show her face but she too seemed crying again.

"I promise to never leave your side" Jon told them as he still hugged them. Arya removed her hand from around Sansa's neck and squeezed Jon's hand. Sansa laughed in herself.

"Now you sound like Father" Sansa said. All three of them laughed.

"Shouldn't you go talk to the queen" Sansa said as Jon was still hugging them. He released them and looked and them and Arya showed showed her face too. He somehow felt her sisters knew about him and Daenerys.

"Nothing before family" he said looking for their reactions. But his sisters are not children anymore and they betrayed no emotion.

"Okay Mother" Arya said. And Sansa and Arya giggled while Jon shook his head. Arya stood up as they stopped as Sansa seemed to have strained from Arya sitting on her lap for so long.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in. Jon stood up to greet his brother in black. He met him yesterday and talked about things but Jon aid he wanted to introduce him to his sisters.

Sam looked at Jon confused as Jon has clearly tear stained face and then he looked around the other starks he recognized that they too seemed to have shared a moment.

"This is my little sister Arya and this is Sansa" Jon said.

"He was here before you Jon" Sansa said. "My lady, My Lady" Sam said. "You think we wouldn't talk about you with him" Arya said and smiled at Sam.

"Yes Jon, we have talked before" Sam said.

"No you would have underestimated yourself" Jon said looking at Sam and turned to his sisters and said "I don't what he told you about our relationship but Sam is my true brother in Castle black"

Sam blushed a little at the remark and Sansa replied "Gilly would love to see you embarrassed".

Jon and Sansa laughed while Arya looked confused. "Gilly?"

"Oh, I never said My lady, she is my..." Sam said "she is someone with me".

Arya is confused and furious at herself. There is woman in this very castle that she didn't knew who came with Sam? she thought. She felt so bad that she never knew about it. "I didn't see her anywhere" Arya said.

"Oh she is looking after the baby" Sam said.

Baby? what the hell, Arya thought. That kind of makes sense but she couldn't help but feeling stupid about herself. "I would love to meet the baby" Arya said.

"Oh Gilly is dying to meet you" Sansa said before Sam.

"Well Bran wants to..." Sam trailed off as her realized why he came here. He looked at the Starks and their tear stained face although not noticeable on the woman but he came here to break the news about Jon's parentage.

"What?" Jon asked.

Sam felt bad about the upcoming news but it would be Jon's wish if he wants to say it to their sisters. "Bran wants to see you" he said to Jon.

"Let's go then" Sansa said.

"No, my Lady he wants to see Jon" Sam said. Arya and Sansa looked at one another "Okay?" Sansa said.

"It will be nothing" Jon said before leaving with Sam.

Now only Arya and Sansa remained in the hall. Arya moved towards the window to clear her face of tears. Although half her face is hidden by her hair it still looked as if she cried recently. Sansa did the same. Arya looked up at her sister and saw a hair sticking on her face and reached out to clear it. Sansa jerked her head as Arya suddenly touched her face but saw what she was doing and stood still.

"You really feel like Mother" Arya said touching Sansa's cheek. Sansa smiled at her sister and took Arya's hand and kissed it.

"I miss her too" Sansa said. Sansa atleast was around women, although a string of bad ones, who are like a mother like figures. Her sept, Cersei, Lady Ollena, Her Aunt. But Arya was around no one like that and they both missed their mother. Arya must have missed more than her. She remembered how Arya talked yesterday and how there was no figure to teach her all the Motherly stuff. She could teach her, though it would be awkward. Well there is Brienne. "Where is Brienne?" Sansa asked.

"Shouldn't she be just out the Door" Arya asked.

"Brienne" Sansa called out but no one came.

"There she is" Arya said pointing out of the window.

Brienne was standing with Jamie talking about something and Jamie was shaking his head. "Huh?" Sansa said.

Before any of responded someone walked in the Door. They both looked back and saw The Hound.

"You called out but the big lady seemed to have gone out" he said.

"Oh it's Nothing" Arya said. Sansa didn't really respond to The Hound.

"Looks like we are going to the Twins again" Arya said.

"It would be better if I don't have to carry you again" he said.

Arya laughed but Sansa still is silent.

"My lady" he said to Sansa and just nodded to Arya and started walking out.

"Ser Gregor" Sansa called out "Can I talk to you for a moment". Sansa looked at Arya and said "I will meet you at Lunch maybe".

Picking up on it Arya walked out but just before she left "I will you if you hurt her" she said to Hound with a laugh.

"He won't hurt me" Sansa said with a mysterious tone and Arya wanted to know meaning behind it.

Arya walked aimlessly and felt she should be investigating into things in south. The south huh? She thought. As per how they talked it seems no bother to take The Twins. She should have killed all the Lannister forces too. Again for the second time of the day Arya considered what she just thought. She maybe wants to kill the people in her list but all killing all the poor soldiers who are just born in wrong area seemed wrong to her. Can she do it? The Girl thought. She would go south, not just The Twins but down to Kings Landing cause that where her journey would end. Her brother would not approve of it but she would go without them knowing. She would walk that road alone.

Just then the Guy, the one with Nina walked with a group of soldiers towards the armory. He looked at Arya and blushed a little probably remembering yesterday and bowed and walked away. Arya suddenly had a strange feeling she forgot a long time ago. The feeling of someone looking at her wanting. There is at least a guy who looked at the real her like that. Where would he be presently? Is he alive? She hoped so.

"Gendry would you still look at me the same" Arya whispered herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:

So it might be confusing up until this point where all others are so i will summarize here.

Unsullied: Most of them, including Grey Worm, were trapped in Casterly Rock by Euron's fleet. Others are North along with the Northern forces.

Dothraki: Most of them are coming on horses lead by Varys, who was assigned by Tyrion as only Varys knows their language of the Queen's counsel, and they are below The Twins as Lannister army holds the fort. And the rest of them are at Dragonstone guarding it along with the remaining fleet lead by Theon.

Eastwatch: Is not destroyed yet.

The Girl: Is what Arya refers to her true self after she has became faceless. It's like her consciousness.

Nymeria: Is leading a pack of wolves south of The Twins and is still going south.

The past which isn't shown in the shows will be heavily referenced mainly Knight of the laughing tree story. Also Arya did some more extra time in The house of Black and White than in the shows as there will be some made up stories of her life in Bravos.

Chapter 6.

Arya didn't sleep until dawn that day. What has changed? she thought for hours. And finally when eyelids can't be open anymore but her questions still not answered she began imagining what her family would say about these questions.

"What changed today mother?" she asked.

Suddenly her mother walked to her and dusted mud out of Arya's face "You are going to go south again which I am against".

"But I won't be leaving for 3 more days?" she asked her mother.

"Maybe it's cause you made the decision today" her mother said.

"But i made my mind weeks before, didn't I?" she said.

"You maybe remembering me and didn't want to leave family again" her mother says "You are remembering me now Arya".

"But you are dead" she said. "What good comes of it?"

Suddenly her mother's face turned white and blood started coming out from where her neck was and just like she came she vanished. Don't go, Arya thought. Sansa really looks like their mother. Arya turned on her side and there is his father kneels beside her bed smiling at her brushing her hair.

"You think so too? Father" she said "That I will miss WinterFell".

"Yes you will Arya" his father smiled "But it won't stop you".

"It stopping me from sleeping" Arya said tired and her imaginations blurring except her father's figure "Guess I am really sad".

"Are you Arya?" her father said "When was the Last time you imagined me smile".

I am imagining this, Arya remembered once again. But what her father told was true. She kept her happy memories locked away, what's good about thinking about the dead she thought again. Suddenly her father's body began to fade.

"No" she said. Why can't I stop thinking they are dead? she thought. Only her father's head remained as it floated.

"You are happy today Arya" he said before vanishing.

Arya turned to the other side and pulling her legs up her chest. And she thought she will cry. But she did already today.

"I cried today, I wasn't happy" she said to no one as darkness filled her from her inside as she fell into sleep.

"Answer" she wasn't letting it go, she asked the darkness in her.

Her two knifes and her sword pierced holes in her darkness and three lights came into view and the darkness transformed into a crow with three eyes.

"Go to sleep Arya" it said. And strangely it's voice sounded like some one she knew. But due to her almost sleep state she can't tell.

"I want to know" Arya said not wanting to go to sleep before knowing.

The raven looked at her and she felt immense drowsiness and felt her body leaving her.

"Wait" Arya said and suddenly her oncoming sleep seemed to wait as if the raven had power over her state of consciousness.

"You are happy that you are sad" the raven said. "Now go to sleep"

All her questions seemed answered and her thirst for knowing the answer faded "But i don't understand" she said but she accepted her sleep.

But the raven seemed to keep her awake to make her understand it cause for once she tried to sleep and the raven didn't vanish.

"Did you say your prayer Arya?" the raven asked.

"The prayer?" Arya asked the raven confused. what prayer? she thought, she wasn't that religions and why wasn't the raven disappearing, isn't ot one of her creations in her mind?

"The one you say about the people you wished were dead" the raven asked.

Arya felt her mind dizzy. Dead people. Dead people flashed through her mind. The prayer about dead people. Why would she want that? more dead people. The prayer? she thought again and suddenly names came to her mind but she didn't say them out loud. The Girl don't want anymore of it. Make it stop, she thought looking at the raven but it didn't seem to understand her thoughts. The raven was looking at her to say her prayer or tell it about the prayer. She wanted this death to end. The names of people she wish were dead? is that what the raven want her to tell.

"Arya" The Girl said.

The raven morphed into Bran who came close to her and pulled her hand just like he did when he was a kid but dragging her into darkness to sleep. "Go to sleep" were the last words she heard before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Brienne polished Oathkeeper in the morning light as she waited for Sansa to come along. Pod asked her to give permission to meet with Bronn who came along with Jamie. She didn't get talk with Jamie in Kings Landing but even when she asked to talk yesterday he seemed uninterested in talking and his voice sounded sad.

"How did you journey go My Lord" she asked him while he is returning to his assigned place after the meet yesterday.

"Gloomy" he said smiling his neutral smile "Cold was never my thing"

"Get used to it" she said."My Lord" she added unsure of where their intimacy stood.

"You can call me Jamie" he said "Anyone can now that I betrayed the Queen of westeroes".

"They will not" she said "You did the right thing".

"Yes they will not" he said pausing to look at her "cause they will be calling me Kingslayer for doing the right thing".

It was like spitting on her face. She felt so ashamed of herself that she couldn't look into his eyes and she only looked back at his once she saw him looking at someone passing by holding a baby, probably to the nursery. Jamie's eyes looked sad as his eyes followed the lady. And when he saw Brienne staring at him he looked away towards the tower.

"If you are here who is guarding Sansa" he asked.

"I asked Hound to fell in" she said "He is familiar with both the sisters and there is no harm here in WinterFell".

He laughed and she can't tell which one is that about "How did it start and how did that ended".

Jamie was asking about Hound and the sisters "It started with him protecting them and ended by Davos and me" she said truthfully. Davos lead the Battle of Blackwater Bay which caused Hound to leave Kings Landing and it was because of her that he and Arya separated.

"That a lot of enemies they are trusting each other and it's never good" he said.

"I don't need to tell me how to do my Job" she said and looked in the direction of the lady with the babe went off to. What is he doing after all looking at woman with baby and he is lecturing her? she thought angrily.

"And I don't need you to judge me for looking at a child" he said realizing the direction Brienne was staring and he walked away without saying anything.

Brienne was confused with the sound of how Jamie spoke and what is he looking at is a Child?. She remembered what Jamie told her long time ago that he too was a human, so maybe what he told was true? And suddenly the rumors she heard about Jamie and his Twin sister came to her mind and the rumor about their children. So it might be true then. And if that is true Jamie has lost children if they knew or not. And she felt sad for Jamie, he was human too, she thought as Jamie walked away with Sword hung beside him.

"Widows wail" Brienne said out loud into the morning as she put the cloth back in the kit and swung her sword to check it. And it was in perfect condition and it made a smooth swish in the air that filled like music in her ears. The sword seemed to shine in the Winter morning as if it knew that all of it is back in Winterfell.

"What's so happy about a sword?" Sansa asked as she saw Brienne grinning looking at her sword.

"Nothing my Lady" Brienne said bowing to Sansa "Good morning did you sleep well".

"Hmm" Sansa replied not entirely answering the question. The dreams didn't stop but last night she dreamed about her father dying for a change which wasn't as painful as when Ramsy are in them. "Where's my sister today? With Ghost again?"

"Are we not greeting the Queen today too?" Brienne asked "We shouldn't my Lady".

"No I didn't meet Jon yesterday from afternoon so i want to give them sometime to talk" Sansa said already walking towards yesterday's breakfast place.

"You approve of them?" Brienne asked.

Sansa looked back at Brienne as if she hadn't seen the thing between Jon and Daenerys but Brienne was asking her about how she felt about it. Fine i guess, Sansa thought.

When both of them reached their destination Ghost also seemed to be waiting for Arya.

"Isn't she up yet" Sansa asked the cook who brought the food here.

"I don't know my lady, she isn't here today" he said as he prepared plates for them.

"Wait we will eat inside" Sansa and the cook bowed and took the plates away.

"Where's Pod?" Sansa asked as they walked towards the dining hall.

"Busy, we can send someone else to fetch Arya my lady" Brienne said.

"No need to fetch just to make sure she's ok" Sansa said.

As they neared the Hall they saw Davos pacing up and down with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter Ser Davos" Sansa asked bowing gently.

"Oh nothing my lady" he said. "Your brother is shy that's all".

"My sister too" she said. "He isn't in there?" she asked.

"I am afraid so, he said he will come down but was a little down by something" Davos waved it away.

"My lord where's Hound" Brienne asked.

"Oh he is looking after some weapons arrival from Dragonstone" Davos replied. "Is there something you need my lady".

"Arya isn't seen today" Brienne replied.

"I can look after her" Davos said.

"Thanks you ser" Sansa smiled and bowed again as he left.

Davos liked Arya from the start, from the moment she walked to sit beside Hound declining Queens offer, she reminds him of Shireen Baratheon. Shireen was a fine kid, and if had been properly treated like a child she could have been almost the same age as Arya. Every time he thinks of what Melisandre had done to that child his blood boils with anger. Well at least she won't hurt Arya here. But Arya was going south in few days and he needed to warn her about Melisandre. These things added to his motivation he moved to her room asking for directions to the guards who looked at him surprised.

"What?" he asked as one more guard looked at him puzzled.

"She doesn't want other near her room" the guard said.

"Well her sisters orders" Davos said as he walked to her room.

He knocked on her door calling out her name but there was no reply from within but fire seemed to be cackling in there. He knocked again louder but still no sound. Is she really a fighter as they Brienne said, he thought. No one could sleep like this he thought so he slowly pushed the door. Sleeping under a bundle of sheet seemed to be a balled flesh of a breathing child. How did she sleep through his knocking, he didn't know but after seeing that she is breathing he backed out and decided to wait for another opportunity to warn her.

When Arya woke up almost into noon she knew someone came into her room but whoever came didn't seem to touch anything perhaps some maid. Arya felt weak like she has been drugged. Of course he has known about potions that can make you lightheaded but this seems different. She walked to the window to close the move the curtains but quickly closed them back as light seemed to bright. So she sat on her bed and stretched. What a weird angle did she sleep in, she thought. She touched her face and felt nothing. She cried in her sleep some days, not often but whenever she reminded of her family she used cry in her sleep but today she seemed fine. She took her clothes off sitting there in only smallclothes and looked down to see her light breasts coming out. She closed her hands as if she felt shy and smiled in herself that she can pull off as a guy even now if she just tied a cloth around her breasts. Her hair won't be problem cause it is just touching her shoulders and many men grow their hair out. Forrel has hair down near the middle of his back and he is quite tall. And face, she thought cause she has no idea how did she look cause no one sees her face daily and it's her fault to cover her face with hair. And there it is all the factors that would rule her out of a girl. What else did women have, she thought, fine legs but her legs are strong with muscle same with her arms, not even nice hips as they too were firm and not quite juicy as the Queen's would look when she is walking. Defeated she placed her hands on her hips and pushed herself up straight then suddenly a different memory took over her.

"Do you know how to move these hips?" Yashra's voice ticked her ears. And Arya felt herself blushing from remembering that and moved her hand to where Yashra touched her and she felt burned. Yashra seems to be still around helping in the castle and the thought that running in her again excited Arya to some extent and feared her to some extent. She felt hungry and washed herself to go downstairs.

As she wedged her knife from her days in Bravos to her thigh, she remembered her drowsiness in the morning. Now it is all gone but still felt it. As she picked up the Valyrian dagger she froze and saw a memory of a three eyed raven morphing in Bran and pulling her into darkness. She let the dagger fall from her fingers on to the table but didn't pick it up. Somehow she thought if she tried to grab it she would grab it on the wrong side and will hurt herself. She picked up her Needle and pulled her gloves on and headed out.

As she reached the door she thought of the cold door but she didn't feel any cold due to her gloves. Her gloves, she thought before whirling back and grabbed the Valyrian dagger from the table. She grabbed it by it's hilt and wondered why did she even had the stupid idea that she couldn't grab a blade.

"Like hell I would hurt myself" Arya muttered as she adjusted the dagger into her belt. The Girl itched for a day where she could fight using all of these to death.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: To remind you again this is a story about Arya.

Chapter 7.

Arya immediately went to the kitchens to eat and got what she wanted. Complimented the cook and called the server pretty and walked out. The girl who served her is a child of the same age as Arya when she left Winterfell and always looked at her swords in awe. This is what she liked about the low born girls, they seemed to be fascinated with anything that high born girls had. Just to see how she would react Arya picked up Winter roses from the garden near the weirwood tree and gave it to her. She was extremely giggly about it but said she saw it but never plucked one. The roses must be pretty common around here. These roses wouldn't fit any of the Highborn girls with silks but with the pretty low born server it looked charming. Also only today Arya learned the girl's name, she never cared that much but after yesterday she felt the need to. Baby Sam is in the castle all this time and she never once cared. She hated herself for that and to make up for it she is going to the nursery now, where Gilly is currently present. Sam has done so much for Bran that she atleast has to do this.

"Where are the shields?" Arya heard Hound complaining to Forrel.

Before them there seemed to be boxes of weapons ranging from arrows, lances, and weird weapons the Dothraki used. And they all seemed to be in black and not steel. Then Arya remembered about the Dragonglass weapons that are meant to arrive.

"You don't kill with shields" Forrel said irritated himself with a crazy slang.

"This is why you didn't win wars against westerosi amry, you are so light headed" Hound said picking up a sword as big as Oathkeeper but is all in black.

"You can use normal shields to protect yourself" Forrel said composing himself.

"Swing two swords against the dead and you will be dead in no time" Hound said "Cunts".

There it is, Arya thought. He seemed to be so socialized the past times she met but she can tell no one can say 'Cunt' like Hound. And it is probably time for Arya to step in and stop any fight that may arise.

"What seems to be the problem" Arya asked jumping between them and leaning into the boxes. The other two men are so well built and tall that she felt like a kid between them.

"They didn't make any shields" Hound said.

"There isn't enough time" Forrel said "And you can use the knifes as a shield if you know how to use it". He clearly want meant it at the Hound but looking down at Arya with her one small sword he just said "My lady?".

Arya laughed at Forrel's embarrassment and said. "A good sword will protect you infact" she said looking back at Hound.

Hound looked unpleased and Arya saw the big sword in his hands and reached for it.

"Choose a little sword" Hound said. But Arya pulled the sword from his hands which comes below to her breasts if put straight down but Arya can hold it with two of her hands. And she swung it and it felt good to hold a sword this big and Dragonglass seemed weightless as Valyrian steel.

"They seem light guess i can hold two of these too" Arya said looking at Forrel and Hound who both seemed amused at the size differences and Forrel grinning took another big sword from the box and waited.

Arya gave a expatriated sigh "I can hold two" she said. But even she knows her strength. But a wolf never backs down, so Arya took the another sword in her right hand. Hound and Forrel waited to see.

Arya with effort lifted both her hands and the swords left the ground and are pointing in the air but they feel so heavy in her hands that she can't seem to swing her hand. She giggled at how she would look holding both the swords but not daring to move an inch for the fear that the gravity will pull them down. She looked at Hound and Forrel still giggling but they just had smiles on their face but also a little respect.

Hound didn't think that Arya would even lift both the swords in two hands as they were bigger than that of the normal swords. But Arya seemed to be stuck in mid air as if she swings one sword she would loose the balance of the other. With a grunt Arya let the sword down again. "How one of them like you hold a dagger, backwards"

Arya changed her grip on one hand so that the point end is away from her thumb. It like how you hold a dagger when striking. And when she lifted them into the air again she only had to use her strength to hold one sword up and the other just dangled from her other hand. Arya swung the sword in her hand without letting go of the other. Even just that made her breathing faster, but she was no able to turn with both the swords in air and can swing with one of the swords. She still can't look over the absurdity of this and once again let the swords to the ground, the last swings made her shoulders burn a little but Arya was used to it and even liked it. "There's no point in holding a sword if i can't use it" she said smiling at the other two men who are not smiling now. "I am just not long enough" she declared.

"You can use it" Forrel said "That sword is almost as much height as you and you are thin Arya, so you can use the other sword as a shield which doesn't cut off your visibility and if you are fast enough you can use it to shield yourself" he said tilting his head as if he made a discovery.

"Uhuh" Hound said. "That might work, you just have to dance around it".

"I can't" Arya said "Smaller swords are better".

"But bigger swords have more to them" Hound quipped back. Just then a young Dothraki man with a tan, probably came from Dragonstone, came to Forrel and talked about something and gave him a what seemed to be a plank.

As the visitor left them Forrel turned to Arya and gave her a small pin with a Direwolf carved on it "A gift" he said.

"Oh It looks beautiful" she said and remembered when he asked him about Nymeria "Your men find anything about mine?" she asked.

"They seemed to be in a pack going to south" Forrel said.

"South?" Hound said "Direwolfs don't go away from cold".

"Maybe they can sense the dead and moving away" Forrel said.

"They don't back away" Arya said thinking herself where Nymeria was headed. If only she can she can talk to Nymeria somehow.

If only i were to disappear with Nymeria, The Girl thought and the chill from the morning came back and she saw the raven turning into Bran.

"Are you okay girl" Hound said gripping her shoulder.

"Yes" she said as she took his hand off her and she wished his hand stayed on him "I am going in".

"Yeah you shivered" Forrel said.

Bowed to them once more and Arya walked towards the nursery. Leaving them left her chilled and her shoulder muscles began to itch as they after a rough sparring. As she neared the nursery Arya could hear giggles and cries of children and a voice of a lovely woman who is leading them.

Rory, the slim thirty-ish woman is squatted before three children who, from their clothes seemed to be children of some low born in the castle. As she saw Arya, she rose looking at her funnily "You are young to have a child" she said.

Arya blushed at that and thought how everyone who walks in here must have been a child or a mother. She just shook her head and thought of something to say to this sweet woman but just showed her badge, she just received. "I am looking for Gilly" she said to Rory.

Rory seemed confused for a second but then looked down at Arya "Pardon me My lady, Gilly has just left" she said. "I spend most of the time here, i am sorry i didn't recognize you".

"That's fine can you tell her that I visited for her" Arya said. She is no mood to chase down Gilly anymore. As she was about to leave one the babies sitting on the floor turned to her and extended it's hand towards Arya's badge and made a wanting sound. Arya instantly smiled at that.

"I will My Lady anything else" Rory asked as she turned baby to face other side from Arya. Arya felt a bit disheartened at that.

"Nothing" Arya said. She looked around and saw a adjoining room from where another babies giggles are coming and that room seemed to be more furnished. Oh, Arya understood. The Highborn babies are kept there. Did Arya too was kept there when she was a kid ,she thought. Away from all the fun kids, she smiled as she looked down and the baby turned to look at her once again and Rory moved to adjust the baby.

"It's fine" Arya said as she squatted down and handed the baby her badge. It is boy and he took it and almost kept it in his mouth but Rory's skilled hands moved to stop it and she said in a different voice, the one that she used for kids, to stop it. Now the other two kids seemed to notice the shiny black badge as they inched closer to see it.

"It's hers" Rory warned them as kids get too attached with things and wriggling them from their hands is difficult. But Arya is just enjoying the three kids looking at her badge in wonder. At Rory's remark the girl of the group looked at her but still hasn't smiled. Arya frowned as to why the kids aren't smiling her and Rory is avoiding her gaze. Can't they see i mean no harm, Arya thought. But they can't see her face, how dumb.

Arya brushed her hair back to let them see her full face and she smiled from her heart and the babies joined too. Arya felt a glowing warmth returning in her and she raised her hand to reach for the girl and when she touched the girls foot she laughed a babies laugh. For Arya that giggle seemed unheard and couldn't stop laughing herself. "They are great" she said looking at Rory.

But Rory stood up and bowed "My lord" she said. Arya turned her head around to see a Prince of some Northern lands looking at her with widened eyes and Arya felt so exposed and her laugh caught stopped abruptly.

"My lady" he said bowing. Of course he knew who she was, he must have seen her in the hall. Arya didn't want to let go of the child's foot so she smiled and said "My Lord" bowing but not standing up.

And when she raised her head to look back at him, his eyes lingered down her shirt onto her chest. From how he stood he can possibly see down into it and Arya's hand raised to straighten her robe.

The blush on his face confirmed that her indeed saw down her robe and he looked frightened for a second "I will come to meet my brother later" he said before awkwardly walking away bowing once more.

Arya didn't look up at Rory cause she was sure that she too was blushing from the incident. Suddenly a hand came close to her stomach and Arya looked towards it. The third baby has made his way near her when they were interrupted and was gripping her dagger.

"No" Arya said pulling back with larger force than the baby can handle and the sudden movement made the kid start crying. "Oh no" she said but as she tried to touch the kid's face he cried more and Rory moved her hand away.

"It's cold" Rory said.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Arya said.

"No, your gloves they have been out" Rory said.

Arya remembered taking them off when she met Hound and Forrel and wore them just before entering here, they must be cold she thought. But by now the other boy seemed to start crying too and Arya started shaking. She got up to leave but remembered the Lord leaving just now and if she goes out now , they might face each other and Arya didn't want that.

"Is there another way?" Arya asked.

"The commoners way" Rory said as she pointed "My lady" she said standing up.

Arya walked through the other way which led to the gardens of Winterfell. She stayed on her path cause she rarely ever came into the gardens, flowers weren't her thing. Today was one of the days as per the weather cause it snowed less last night and now the Sun is clearly visible. Ghost would hate this kinda day, but Arya grew in Bravos where the weather is always musky so she like days that are clear. Despite how things turned out and how she didn't meet Gilly and her baby, Arya felt happy walking through in this weather. She used to walk the cities of bravos blind and can always tell if the weather was clear. Shades of flowers changed and she didn't want to go back to the black castle indoors. Arya strayed from her path and walked into the garden. She felt pretty walking between them. Arya looked around to see if anyones there but couldn't find a single person, it's afternoon and garden is usually covered in snow so no one bothered to come and she has it all for herself. Arya found a patch of orange flowers along the wall. She went there and sat on the ledge and leaned against the wall. The smell of the orange flowers is nothing, she tried smelling them again but there didn't seem to have any smell but they looked beautiful. Arya picked a flower and tried to match it with her dress but it just felt awful. Her hair is short and there is no enough place to fix it in her hair. And she tried to fix it at her front as Daenerys wore sometimes but she didn't have anything to fix it on. When she grew impatient, she just threw it away. Why is she trying so hard, she thought. Isn't that what all the girls my age do, don't they? she told herself. But they all seemed to be aware of something she didn't. It's nothing to do with the fact that she didn't sleep with a guy or interested in it. But she felt stupid thinking about sex and it grossed her out. She has seen people doing it in Bravos, not on purpose but by accidents.

And her cheeks flushed as she remembered when she first walked in on a the daughter of the fish seller when she is Cat of the canals. She saw the daughter with that bloke on the top of each of kissing and she freaked out and ran out without thinking but she spent the whole night thinking about it as she slept beside the daughter. It was an accident not on purpose but somehow she felt hot thinking about it. Her breathing felt funny cause she felt herself holding her breath, no she felt like breathing through her mouth. And she swallowed air and her neck grew hot. She folded into her stomach gripping herself with her arms around her and as the heath passed down her her chest. She bent down hugging herself more as the heat passed her stomach and she became aware of the wetness between her legs. She is holding herself so stiff that she stopped breathing. It's an accident and not on purpose she told herself again. And she remembered the lord accidentally looking down her shirt and the heat in her grew as she imagined his face in embarrassment and his eyes of lust for a second. She breathed out the air and it was accompanied with a horse moan.

Arya stood up and walked away her body feeling itchy but determined. She searched the castle to find the Lord and confront him. She even hid from her sister and Jon for some reason. She went back to meet Hound and tried to make a conversation but her mind seemed to be on other things and it only hindered his work and he said her to leave. She came across Davos once and said that his brother wants to see her and she said she will but she didn't. Instead she walked close to the walls to see if that person is still around. She thought of him saying that he will go back to the nursery but waved that thought away cause it sounded creepy in her head. And when it's almost evening she found him and alone.

He is swinging his spear against a training pole and seemed trying to concentrate. "Shit" he told himself out loud as Arya watched from behind a shed invisible to them.

"Still thinking about it?" his squire asked. He is only other person standing there.

"Shut up" the Lord said and his squire shook his head sideways as he laughed.

"You aren't a kid now Henry" his squire told him.

"Shut up and you aren't my dad, go and bring me some water" Henry said looking at his squire.

"As my Lord commands" the squire told as he walked away. That is when Arya noticed their symbols with ten white wolves. They are the Cerwyns. The squire looked like someone related to Rodrick with his round body and middle age but Henry doesn't have any similarities with their past master of arms. She looked down at her sword, the Needle and smiled at the remembrance of Rodrick.

"Grrh" Henry groaned. Arya looked up to see Henry twirling his spear in his hand looking unpleased at it. He seemed to be not so good at handling a spear. Arya felt a sense of pride in herself as she walked out towards him and said "Stand sidefaced"

Henry Cerwyn looked at her in surprise and took a step back and to Arya's horror he went on to kneel "My lady".

"I am not the Queen" Arya told him. Why does he have to be so respectful towards her, it made hating him more.

"Ah" Harry got up embarrassed at confused as to why he did what he did but composed himself quickly before bowing again "Lady stark".

Arya bowed herself "My lord" and remembered that she didn't greet him on her first two lines but he didn't seemed to be mind that.

"I am not a Lord" Henry said "I represent House Cerwyn and I used to be squire of Lord Cley before the battle of Wintefell".

"Oh" Arya said. So that's the reason why he is alone, other lords must be practicing with other lords.

"How is Jonelle" Arya asked about the current Lady Cerwyn.

Henry nodded and said "She is still young for this My lady".

Something of that rubbed Arya in the wrong way as they are both standing in the middle of a training area and Jonelle Cerwyn is just one year younger than her. She wasn't young for fighting one year earlier.

"She can be taught to fight" Arya said. At this Henry blushed slightly.

"There aren't any woman to teach at our castle" he told.

"You can't teach a girl" Arya said noticing his blush. So she moved on saying "Or are you afraid of standing close to girl". Arya moved a step closer to tease him more for how he felt at the garden cause of him.

Henry looked at her and shook his head "Of course not".

Henry didn't move closer to him but somehow his telling of how he isn't afraid made Arya felt like he moved to her. And Arya is somehow afraid to move closer to him so she picked a wooden spear herself like the one in Henry's hand.

"Perhaps you don't know how to fight as a squire yourself" Arya told him as she took a stance.

Henry's face hardened at that and he lifted his spear up taking a stance himself but didn't speak anything.

Arya lunged first and even before Henry could block her she was close to him and her spear swung from the left so he ducked. Arya could clearly see he isn't well trained in fighting with spears but for fighting the Dead spears are better suited to keep them at a length so everyone is getting trained up. He still held his spear as a sword.

"You can't hit me like that" Arya told him. Henry swung his sword and Arya didn't even move blocking it but the force of the swing made Arya move to the left to cancel out the inertia. Not bad, Arya thought. Harry swung low this time and Arya blocked it and stepped on it worth her foot and it came out of his hands. "You can't hold spears like a sword" Arya said to him kicking his spear to him. Henry bent down to pick it up and Arya could see frustration in his face.

Arya lifted her left hand and showed him how to hold a spear smirking. He seem to hate the smirk but saw how Arya held her spear and changed his grip. He looked uncomfortable with it. Arya moved straight to him swing her spear from above and Henry trusting his Strength to prevail stood at his spot holding his spear to block it. But due to his new grip and the speed at which the strike came his spear left his hand once again.

Arya put her spear on her shoulder and walked circling him "Use the fall and your movement to speed up your Spear". Arya spun twice rapidly keeping the spear close to her but on the second spin she let it go from her shoulder and extended her hand and Henry could see how fast the spear swung around her.

Henry lifted his spear above himself and gripped it with two hands like a sword. Arya didn't like that at all, she was helping him and he isn't taking any of it. Arya could see the frustration in his eyes but he is the helpless one around here. Arya jumped at him swinging at his feet which are exposed but he didn't block it instead he sprung back and he changed his grip to the middle of the spear.

Arya now understood that he is changing the condition to match his style of a fight by making her get closer to him and using the spear as a sword. This should be easy anyway, Arya thought stopping her circling and ran straight at him. Henry swung the his spear from under which came to her head and Arya blocked it with her spear but she couldn't stay on her path and stumbled right. Fuck he is string, Arya thought.

Now Arya saw a twinkle of pride in his eyes and Arya felt anger building up. He seemed to have noticed this "Can we stop?" he said.

"No" Arya replied but it came out rather sharply and Arya felt bad for Henry "Yes".

"Sorry i made you angry My lady" he said. She must have been really mad for him to notice that, Arya thought but what's there to get mad about.

"You need to learn how to use a spear Henry" Arya said him as she threw her spear on the ground. Henry nodded in reply but but shook his head again.

"No for earlier" he said looking down at his feet.

Arya felt herself blushing thinking about that and looked down at her shirt. Stop, don't think about it. She told herself.

"Forget it" she said flatly and Henry looked up to say something but Arya said it angrily this time "Forget it".

Henry just nodded biting his lip to stop himself for saying sorry again. Arya used to do that when she was a child and she stopped herself saying mean things to High born Lads but that habit has gone and she wasn't do that anymore. But suddenly she felt doing the same and stopped herself. "I need to go" she announced as a group of girls walked behind her and Henry eyes shifted his eyes to them. He bowed at Arya as she turned and walked away.

"Where's Yashra and Nina" one of the girls asked as Arya walked towards them but they are already moving away "With some boys" another one said. And Arya felt the line once again, the line that keeps her separated from the rest of the world. Henry must be eying the girls right now. He is pervert anyway, Arya thought. But as she walked out of the sight she looked back once and saw from far away Henry picking up her spear from the ground and it looked like he is smiling.

I am going to beat him up, Arya thought as she walked towards the gardens once again the sun is setting and the whiteness is decreasing. Next time for sure. She shouldn't get angry and beat him. As she thought about some part of her brain asked "Isn't there any other way". Well it's his fault, he can do that other not me. there is no other way to deal with what she is feeling right now. It felt like moonlight in Bravos as Arya looked up at the sky.

"With some boys" the words repeated in her mind. This light looked like a good time to do that, Arya thought but caught herself. Moonlight in bravos, the time when she could see other girls meeting with the boys, is the reason why she thought of it, she told herself.

As she rounded to where the she founded the orange flowers Arya saw Yashra sitting where she sat in the morning. Yashra's dress is loop sided with a hand on her bare breast and another hand in between her legs. With a bare leg dangling, Yashra's face is turned upwards with her neck turned red and her mouth open.

"Isn't there any other way".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Arya returned to castle mind full of thoughts but was pulled to her senses when Hound grabbed her by arm.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Arya blinked at the intensity but before replying she remembered where she was and said "I am training" she told.

Hound let go of his hand and said "Your brother wants to meet you" he said.

Arya vaguely remembered Davos saying the same but she was chasing Henry so she didn't mind. "Can't he talk with my sister" she told wanting nothing but go to her room after what she saw.

"She is with him" Hound told. Arya started towards his brother's room but was stopped by Hound who leaned in closer "To the crypts".

Arya looked around confused, why is Hound being secretive with her? Meeting with his brother shouldn't raise many eyes, does it? But what's with meeting both her sisters in the crypts. That isn't exactly a good sign for the Queen. Meeting under her nose in secrecy is a bad thing but his brother should have reasons. So Arya focused her full attention as she walked towards the crypts avoiding everyone. She couldn't see much but a torch in the back showed her where to go.

Jon is sitting on on some stones and Sansa stood across from him slightly irritated. When they heard Arya's foot steps Sansa said "Ok she is here now tell what's going on".

Jon stood up and hugged Arya which surprised her but hugged him anyway. "What is it Brother" she said. Jon cringed at that but kissed her forehead. Arya looked confused at the sudden affection from Jon. "You need to sit" he said.

Sansa sat on some stones and Arya walked to her sister and sat besides her. "Where are until now?" Sansa asked Arya.

"Training" Arya said. "In secrecy?" Sansa asked.

"No" Arya said "In gardens".

"Well that's a new place to check to find you" Sansa said and gave chuckle and Arya scowled but Jon gave a weary smile. Sansa looked at Jon concerned "What is it Jon, Is it a problem with the Queen?"

"No" Jon said but it came out coarsely "Yesterday Bran asked to meet me, remember?".

"After the meet" Arya said.

"Is it about the Night King" Jon said.

"Yeah but that's not important" he said. "It's about me that's important". Now Arya and Sansa are somewhat afraid cause they have seen Bran knowing things about people and somehow knowing something about Jon which concerned him this much is definitely not a inviting one.

"Is it about your Mother?" Arya asked.

"About both my parents" Jon said. But before Sansa asked a question Jon said hurriedly "I am your Brother and will always be" and Sansa closed her mouth. Jon looked at both his sisters before continuing "But Ned Stark..."

Arya waited biting her lip. Jon never said their fathers name infront of them they Just speak of him as 'Father'. "Isn't my Father".

"What?" Sansa said. Jon looked at his feet turning away from them and turning back again but didn't meet their eyes. Arya was trying to understand what his brother said. No it can't be true, Why would his Father refer to him as his son then.

"I don't understand" Sansa said. Jon waited a second and looked them in their eyes once again.

"It's a lie our father created to keep me safe" Jon said. Arya looked uncomfortable at this point and the cold seemed to seep into her shirt.

"You are our father's son ever father said so" Sansa said angrily. "Why would he lie to the entire world".

"Let me explain" Jon said. "Robert's rebellion was a mistake, Rhaeghar didn't kidnap Aunt Lyanna" Jon swallowed as he said that "Lyanna and Rhaeghar are apparently in love" Jon said.

"What does that have to do with what you told us" Arya asked "Tell me why Bran said that you aren't my Brother".

Jon moved forward to clutch Arya's hand "I still am, no one knows and no one has to".

"So what is it then" Sansa asked but somehow in heart she knew what he was going to say.

"They married in secrecy and had a child" Jon said. "Me".

Arya gripped his brother tighter but couldn't get anything to say to her brother.

Sansa touched Jon's face and turned it towards her and looked in his eyes "Please don't leave us".

Jon took Sansa's hand "Never".

Arya couldn't speak any words as his brother looked at her assurance. He seemed to be taken aback as the discovery that his Aunt was actually his mother. So Arya just hugged his brother and kissed him on his forehead like he did when she came here.

"Nothings going to change" Jon said to Arya. "I don't care and Bran wouldn't say this to someone else".

Arya still has trouble speak but somehow that ideas of people she had in her mind blurred. Rhaeghar didn't seem cruel to her but her imagination on him lying dead with Robert standing atop him didn't change. It's in the past and she couldn't care. Finally she said "Nothing going to change".

Jon smiled at her at that "Who knows?" Sansa asked.

"Sam, probably Gilly, they can be trusted." Jon said.

"Gilly won't tell but I will talk to her anyway" Sansa said.

"Why the secrecy" Arya asked them and both of them turned at her as if she said something unthinkable. So Arya added "Nothing going to change".

"No Arya you will still be calling me Brother and I will still be calling you my Sister" Jon said "But people will call me Targaryen".

Jon Targaryen, Arya thought in her mind and it didn't feel right. Things are going to change, she thought but they can keep it a secret.

But after hearing what Arya asked changed something in Sansa's mind and she blurted out "You would be rightful heir".

"No I don't want that" Jon said. "So there's no point in saying"

"You would be a great King" Arya told him but stopped herself from saying that she doesn't want him to go away.

Jon smiled at her and said "The Kingdom is different from leading a group of people into war and Daenerys is a good queen".

Arya felt frightened as she remembered the Queen, If Jon's parentage is revealed some people mainly the Northerners will definitely want to make Jon the king. What would Daenerys think of that, she might hurt Jon. "You can't tell her" Arya said.

Jon looked down at his feet once again and after a moment he said "I don't want to lie to her".

"No Jon maybe you shouldn't" Sansa said. "She won't ask you and you don't have to tell".

"But I.."Jon trailed off "We have a strange relation".

"What of it" Arya asked. She was trying to save him and he is concerned about his relationship with the Queen.

"I like her" Jon stated.

"But we keep secrets from people we like, don't we?" Sansa said looking at Arya and Jon. "Some secrets are better not to be told".

"Yes Jon" Arya said thinking about the Freys and not people not knowing about it "It's fine even if you like her".

"I don't keep secrets" Jon said angry at their sisters suggestion of how they keep secrets from loved ones. He did that once to Ygritte and couldn't even tell her that he really loved her in the end. She might have gone without ever knowing that. "I don't want to resent not telling it".

"You keep secrets from us" Arya told angrily at his statement. "Why is it have to be different with her".

"Because I like her" Jon told angry at Arya. "I don't keep secrets from you".

"What about the scars on your chest" Arya raising her voice "I can feel them every time you hug me".

"That's different" Jon said lowering his voice a little hurt.

"Stop it" Sansa said. She knew every argument ends with someone being hurt and this seemed like one of those and she can't hurt either of then.

"No what's different is how you differentiate between her and Us" Arya said pointing to his sister.

"Stop it Arya" Sansa sat Arya for including her in this argument.

"I told you this, didn't I?" Jon said. "It will be different if i am not telling her".

"But we are family" Arya roared at Jon "Or are you already treating her as your family cause of your Father". Daenerys would be his aunt.

"Fuck" Jon said turning his back at Arya and punching the Wall behind him with intensity that Arya took a step back.

"Nothing has to change" Arya said in a small voice cracking.

"It will change Arya, it is a lie we tell ourselves to assure us" Sansa said angry at her sister. Arya took at another step back from them tears starting to form in her eyes.

Jon looked back at Sansa "Stop it Sansa, she doesn't understand".

"Of course it's different, He loves her" Sansa said to Arya disregarding Jon's comment "Family isn't the same love, SO IT IS DIFFERENT". Sansa said the last words a little too hard. "Understand it".

Jon is still looking at the wall when he said "She didn't love other than her family, how can she understand". And before he could look at her Arya was running away.

"He didn't mean it" Sansa shouted after Arya. "Wait Arya, I am sorry" Jon said running after her but she already has a head start and she was out in the snow ans vanished. "Arya" she heard her sister calling as she came out of the Crypts.

Arya knew no one could find her if she wanted to and there won't be many people looking for her to keep it a secret that she ran away from a secret meeting with his brother and sister. Arya walked to a corner of the castle where there aren't many guards and scaled the wall to reach the roof. Somehow this part of Wall of Winterfell seemed to be easy for climbing. It is a cold winter night so Arya grabbed a cloak from the corridor which was lucking found there. She lay down on the roof and started to cry.

Barely two second did she cry she started laughing at how tears didn't come from her eyes as she hoped. There are only slight tears. When she sneaked up here she imagined herself cry her eyes out but only a silly pair of tears dropped out of her. Somehow it turned into a game for her, sneaking past the guards who might give away her location. She wanted to be alone. Her brothers comment did sting her but she felt nothing. She didn't care what her brother told that he didn't mean it or that he is someone else's son. It was all the Truth. But she could fell the darkness growing in her. It's not sadness but the nothingness. If there isn't for her sister and her brothers would she be killing in their names?. Somehow she doubted herself, she would be seeking revenge for sure but for whom? the dead?

They are secrets all of them kept. And hers weren't bad. The Freys are to be dead, so she killed them. When Black walder died he begged her to let him go. And she made him say all the name he killed at the red wedding and Arya listened to the very last as he uttered his mother's name. And Arya stabbed him right through his eye before plunging her knife into his neck. She took his flesh out and went to the kitchen and before throwing it in with the other she prayed her mother for comfort and believed in it. But when she returned to Winterfell the comfort didn't reach her. Not until she sat in Sansa's lap but she cant do that every time. The dead doesn't come back and comfort us like she thought. They remain dead. Why was she thinking about all this now, Arya thought. It isn't going to change her life now. It's nothing.

Arya sat up hugging the muddy cloak. Someone didn't use this cloak right. She looked into south and felt something. A hope, the hope that she will kill Cersei. She would kill her and gut her flesh out. A hope that things will change if she lifted killed of her list. What would she do with that flesh? Arya thought. Might as well eat it, the prayers don't work. And Arya laughed but stopped cause she did really considered doing that. Well Cersei must have been fed properly from an young age and her flesh would taste better just like the silks she wore. All those smooth southern clothes like the cloak she is wearing.

Arya stopped and looked down at the cloak and felt it between her fingers. It is definitely not Northern wool. She found it in a empty corridor where no guards roamed, where the wall is scalable. Arya leaned back once again as her heart started beating wild against her chest. Her hands itched. So someone is in the castle from south to kill someone and she felt happy. What's wrong with her, she thought. She felt something unlike nothing like a minutes ago. But Arya didn't rise and head downstairs. And her brothers remark came back to her that she didn't love anyone. She cared for people and even killed for them but along the like she killed without caring. Maybe it's someone like Jamie who came here to help them so why rush to find him.

His brothers and sister would be well guarded and the Queen always has her Dothraki by her side. So there isn't much of a threat. The one who came in must be a fool to try something like that. But he could be a good fighter, Arya thought and sat up once again. If it's a fight she craved she can always command some Northern lord to fight with her. There wont be any blood, She thought. True they wouldn't take it to death.

So what she wanted is a bloody fight, she told herself as she fell on her back once again.

Arya slept there for a long time in the chill air but didn't go down. She is somehow afraid that she would search for the assassin. Afraid that she wouldn't stop at killing him. She would go on to eat him like Ghost did. And it turned her stomach. Or you would die, a voice told her. Arya clutched to those words and felt a strange comfort in dying. Arya turned sideways pulling the killers cloak over her which kept her warm. She could just do nothing and it won't be her fault, she thought. I could sleep here until he is caught and she would go down like yesterday knowing some more persons died today but that isn't new to her. There are people dying but she couldn't help them, this isn't different. She would go to the nursery like today and meet Gilly. She would meet the kids again and see them smile. But somehow she couldn't imagine that child who touched her knife. She seemed to have vanished in her memory. Like she could be tomorrow, the voice in head told. He could be the one that the assassin would kill but there would be two other kids.

Arya got up and zoomed down the wall into the corridor and went to the easiest path an assassin would take with little eyes. She took her dagger out ready to spring into action minding the corners and not making unnecessary sound. She stood at the hallway and saw through the grounds and it seemed she stayed a lot of time up in the tower and the castle is mostly empty except the guards. She eyed each one of them closely as a skilled assassin would definitely wear northern clothes. Arya still wore the cloak to use as a surprise for the dagger underneath and to confuse the assassin. After a twenty minute search making sure of the nursery direction and the his siblings rooms. She found almost to nothing traces and she felt her blood raising in anticipation. Oh he's good, she thought wickedly. If she is going to kill him why not take fun in it, The Girl thought. And finally she thought of making sure of Queens room even though they are heavily guarded. But she couldn't get near them cause of the guards around it. So she walked in perpendicular directions. She gripped her dagger tightly almost shaking but couldn't find anybody.

That's when she heard a soft thud and Arya knew it's a body falling and her hunger primed. She walked towards the sound unafraid and rounded the corner and saw a person walking towards away from her. She silently followed him and she crossed the body laying on the floor so it wouldn't come in the way if the assassin would hear her and ran. Oh he is dead, The Girl thought as soon as she is within ten feet of him and he is still unaware of her. But she didn't attack him for some reason cause he looked frail and thin but well muscled. He is just like you, Arya thought. He is supposed to kill like you. "Hey".

The assassin turned around raising his sword but saw a thin girl in his cloak standing in the dark before him. And he smiled. She is going to die but to keep her silent he has to get close to her. Thankfully she didn't scream yet. Ofcourse his clothes are the same as these guards so she may think he is one of them. But something about this girl standing infront of a dead body and whispering to him made his neck prickle.

"Leave now and never do this again and you will live" Arya spoke in hushed voice.

The assassin took a step forward but Arya took a equal step back in the same speed so he said "You leave now and stay silent and you will live". He didn't have any thought of leaving her alive but he was on a mission and this girl before him seemed to be doing what she knows.

"I am like you so there's no point in trying to fight" Arya told him. He doesn't hide his expressions well and Arya could read his mind like he was thinking out loud.

"But I am so close and if you are like me you know i can't leave" the assassin said now understanding how this woman got so close behind him without him noticing and didn't scream like any other goal.

"Who is it?" the Girl asked. Arya made up his mind to kill him, what he said was true she is so close and every inch of her wanted to do justice for the fallen body behind.

"Tyrion Lannister" the young assassin said and moved another step closer to her. But this time she didn't move backwards.

"He is a good man" Arya said moving her cloak away so she free her hands as she saw the assassin move towards her.

"Everyone is" assassin said as he saw the dagger in Arya's hand and lunged towards her. And before he could change directions he saw his cloak masking his vision and through it a dagger hit his heart. He waved his sword in the direction but didn't anyone but the floor as he fell.

"Not me" Arya said moving the cloak away from the fallen assassins face before kick his sword away. She crouched down on him with legs on the either side of him and took the dagger out.

The assassin made a slight sound as the dagger came out of his heart and he already has trouble breathing as blood started to fill his lungs. He was dying quickly but not quickly enough. And he looked at her eyes to plead. Arya saw his face and a necklace. It was a butterfly. Arya had a necklace too which she wore everyday given to her from someone who she admired and imagined if she died what would become of it. It would lose all of it's meaning and now she is erasing not only a person but also a meaning and she looked back into his eyes.

Arya picked up her dagger and plunged it into his heart with such strength that blood spilled everywhere. Even on her face. And looked up back once again in his eyes with blood flowing from his mouth. "You are" he said before dying with a smile on his face.

Arya resented showing mercy to him and killing him in one stroke. And he called her good. Arya saw down at her hand covered in blood and drop of blood fell from her face. Arya pulled the sword out and plunged into him once again. And blood on her hands increased. See, she told the dead person. She isn't a good person. And plunged into him again and again until after four strikes blood stopped coming out of his new wounds. She moved her bloody hands to his neck and pulled his Butterfly necklace out and looked at it. Except the part where she touched it was beautiful yellow butterfly. And the blood from her hands started slipping on it. Arya tilted it so more blood would fall on the necklace seeing the beautiful butterfly become red.

When all of it became red Arya started crying. She hated herself for spoiling that beautiful piece of necklace. It lost it's meaning just like her. It's different, she understood now. Family loves you even before you were a good person. She saved the young kid in the nursery today but he might turn into someone worse. But the people you love are different. You want to tell know them and them to know to your fullest and that is how you love them. Arya cried silently knowing that she didn't have anyone to say those. She bent down on the assassin and offered up his identity to the Faceless god as she always did but still cried.

She heard a door open on the back but it stopped as soon as it saw the dead bodies. Arya couldn't show her face so she raised from the body. "You show call someone" she told changing her voice.

"Wait" Arya heard another guard and a swish of a sword. The guard was ready to pounce on the girl standing before him. But the girl didn't say anything and he looked down and saw two fallen guards.

Arya knowing what that looked like rubbed her face off blood but there is so much of it and her sleeves are covered in blood too. So she stopped trying and turned half sideways "It's me" Arya told them. Before they could see what's exactly on her face "That man shouldn't be here" and walked away.

"Wait" Tyrion asked but Arya ran away.

"Call the guards" Tyrion was saying as she ran away "Find that girl".

Arya was foolishly happy when she reached her door without anyone noticing. Once she is in there she would change her clothes and clean her face and sleep. And her secret would stay with her. Tyrion didn't seem to notice her with all the blood on her face. So she is safe.

Arya opened her door and closed it behind her. And the sadness came back to her as the chase ended. She wanted to keep running where she felt nothing bit her blood flowing. Something stirred in the back as Arya saw Sansa walking up in her bed. Before she could cover herself Sansa opened her eyes and let out a bloody scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: It's a really lengthy chapter but it's a makeover.

Chapter 9.

"Get out" Arya said after the screaming stopped and Sansa came to her senses and the flower pot she threw stayed at Arya's feet.

"Arya?" Sansa said looking closely at her. "What have you done?" she said.

Arya covered her face with her one hand and grabbed her sister with other hand as she heard guards rushing towards her door. "Get away from me" she said as she dragged her bigger sister out of the door and threw her out. Maybe one or two guards saw her but she quickly shut her door before yelling "There is a assassin near Tyrion's room".

Sansa was banging on her door to open it but Arya didn't. After some juggling of feet at her door everyone seemed to be gone except two guards at the side of her doors. Arya walked towards the tub and sunk into it avoiding any sound as his brother was asking her to come out. She stayed underneath until she can't hold her breath anymore but Jon is still outside. "Fuck off" she shouted as loud as she can not caring anyone would here. She would be gone in a few days so she wouldn't care what anyone would think about her.

She sunk in once again. Why are they acting like she did something bad. She came out of the tub and walked to her blood soaked dress and retrieved his locket and went back to the bath once again and saw how red the water were and emptied them and retrieved new water but they were ice cold. Sansa must have bathed here, so the water were hot before. Arya didn't in sink the water herself but washed the blood from her hands and face along with the necklace. She walked back towards her bed and it's already near morning. She spent too much time under the water and felt cold and her hands wrinkled. Arya walked to the fire and sat near it naked. She didn't feel like sleeping cause she can feel many people awake in the castle. Many movements downstairs and the guards outside seemed to be having regular visits. So she walked near it and knocked. One of the guard shifted, she knocked again and the guard tried to open the door. "I am fine" Arya said. "Did he kill anyone else than the guard near Lords Tyrion's room?" she asked.

Now another guard came near the door and said "Your brother wants to talk to you my Lady".

"Don't inform him" Arya said. "I am going to sleep".

With that without hear what they were saying Arya walked back, they didn't answer her question. So threw a piece of the broken part at the door to shut them up and fell on her bed. She looked at her fingers for any blood traces but there isn't any. She can wash her face in the morning before going out, she told herself.

Morning came and Arya didn't sleep an inch so raised up after the normal time of sleep and cleaned her room. She threw her clothes in fire, the workers should not know. And emptied the tub too after she cleaned her face. She picked up the pieces of flower pot and wondered why did she even have it with her. Cleaned her teeth and waited. His brother will come and she has to explain things to everyone. She wished there was a mirror in her room cause she was afraid if there is blood on her face.

Maester came to her door and asked her if she needed anything. Arya pretended that she was asleep and he went away. Arya opened her door and walked out and the two guards turned to her. The are the unsullied "Come with us My lady" one off them said.

Arya saw from each one of them and she left her dagger inside, so she just have to intimidate them.

"I need to eat" Arya watching each of them. They aren't keeping her safe. They are asked to keep her where she was.

"We will get something" one of them said and Arya kept staring at him until he looked at other person "Get some food".

One of the guards turned and walked away but the other one is still blocking her.

"Can't i go" Arya asked him.

"The queen wants to question you" the guard said without any pretense.

"And she thought i won't come" Arya said.

The guard got irritated at Arya calling the Queen without any respect. "Her Hand was attacked" he said.

Arya laughed at that and her head spun when she threw her head back. She didn't eat anything from last day's Breakfast/lunch. Arya clutched her neck and bent forward to let it pass. When she looked back up she saw the guard clutching his sword more readily and Arya felt something about her dizziness intimidated him.

"Tell your Grace i will come once I ate" she said as she walked past him. Strangely he didn't grab her like she hoped but followed. So Arya looked back "I will eating with the Wolf" she said and that stopped him in his track and Arya walked away.

Arya couldn't understand the why the Maester visited her in the morning but not right away as if she is going to be sick this morning. Today the castle seemed to fill with more Northern Lords than before and Arya took strange paths to avoid them. But when ever she bowed at someone they looked at her funny. She just killed a man, they can't give her that looks. Even if she was a girl and a stark. A stark, huh thought herself. She seemed less and less as a stark for today. She didn't sleep much and she is hungry and so she walked towards the only person who can make her do that. The raven that turned into Bran seemed less and less like a dream after last night.

When she walked into Bran's room, he is reading some book in his chair. Thankfully Sam isn't there. Bran didn't even looked up at the book and said. "There's a plate of fruit" he said.

Arya walked towards it and looked around for a place to sit "You can sleep on my bed" Bran said looking up.

Arya smiled at her brother and sat on the bed and started eating the fruit and she saw a book lying at her side about the southern gods, Light of seven and flicked through the pages. It seemed interesting to her to read about the gods she knew from a different perspective than the God she knows.

Setting the plate aside she began to flip through the page to read about the God of Death lying on Bran's bed. Bran didn't seem to mind at all as he read something and stared into space from time to time. After reading some of it she found out that the Light of seven didn't have any gods for death. And she looked up at Bran who is staring into space.

"Bran" she called to ask him. But bran didn't respond. "Bran" she called again.

Seeing no response in Bran, Arya jumped of the Bed walked to his brother and touched his shoulder. Bran's eyes blinked in just before his eyes closed Arya saw complete white where his eyes balls should have been. "What is it Arya?" Bran asked.

"You seemed.. " Arya stopped "Are you seeing the past?" she asked.

Bran looked at her and studied her face "You should sleep" he said. "People are searching for you" he said and raised his hands to feel his hair and when he pulled back there is blood on it.

Arya quickly pulled her hair out and can see slight blood on them but couldn't see more. So that's the reason why everyone looking at her funny. She has blood in her hair. Arya walked to the tub and washed her hair and came back to Bran and asked "Is it still there". He shook his head and motioned her towards the bed.

"I can't fall asleep" she said sitting on the side of the bed.

"We need a story" Bran said smiling at her.

Arya got up and pushed near the bed along with the book which has strange creatures with green eyes in the pictures and got into the bed and looked at him waiting.

"How about how you got blood on your hair" Bran said.

Arya looked at Bran and said "But you have to tell me the story" she said.

"Well we wont talk if i say a story" Bran said.

Why do we need to talk, Arya thought. She can just tell me a story. But Arya knew the answer why, answers. He is here to answer her questions of why she can't fall asleep. "Are you that raven in my dream?" Arya asked her first question.

"Yes" Bran said. "I would never do that again" he said.

"No i can't sleep yesterday too" Arya said.

"I know" Bran said and looked at her to start the story.

Arya began the story after she came across the assassin skipping past how she knew there was an assassin in the grounds but didn't do anything for hours. She waited to tell what she did after she came close to him but on Bran's encouragement she told him how she gave the assassin a chance to escape but Bran didn't change his looks on her. So Arya continued the story lying on his bed but Bran stopped her after she told she knifed him five more times. "That's what happened" Arya said.

"I want to know why you did it" Bran said.

"Can't you see that in your visions" Arya asked.

Bran smiled and asked her to continue. So, Arya told him how she showed mercy on the second strike but was mad for the rest of them.

"And i must have gotten the blood when i bent over him" Arya concluded her story but didn't yet feeling sleepy.

"What are you mad at Arya" Bran asked placing a hand on her hand. Suddenly the touch made her drowsy.

"At the world" Arya said. She was mad any many things yesterday.

"And what did you wish for" Bran asked.

"It to stop" Arya said.

"You want the world to stop?" Bran asked.

Arya considered that for a second and wanted to feel how great it would be but they all vanished cause she would then return to feeling nothing. She can't seem to place a finger on what she wanted but she wanted feeling like this to stop.

"Bran please tell me" she begged Bran.

"Do you remember what you said in your dream when you first met me as a raven" Bran asked.

Arya tried to remember a vague dream about the three eyed to raven. "My prayer" Arya replied "You asked me about my Prayer".

"And what is it?" Bran asked.

"Of people i wanted to kill" Arya said "You know that".

"Yes what did you pray yesterday before sleeping?" Bran asked.

"The usual names" Arya stopped as she remembered that she didn't pray yesterday.

"I didn't" Arya said. "Is that why i can't fall asleep" Arya asked Bran. "A hope that i would kill again is making me sleep?" Arya asked.

"No" Bran replied quickly "You didn't answer my question".

"No one" Arya said "I didn't wish for anyone's gift".

"You said one name" Bran said to Arya.

Arya racked her brain about the single name she said yesterday but couldn't find anyone she wanted to kill as much to single them out in her names. All she wanted was to stop suffering and not living in this secret anymore. One persons death would change it for her? she thought. Whose name would it be? Whose blood she wanted more than anyone else. She wanted to kill the assassin yesterday but she also wanted a good fight. A fight where they would go for death. And a slow daunting realization came onto her mind. She wanted to see her blood. To feel herself bleeding more than anyone else. She wanted all this to end and it can end with one name.

"Arya" Arya said out loud. "I named myself".

"Go to sleep" Bran said and once again like last knight she felt his brother gripping her and dragging into dreamless sleep.

When Arya opened her eyes it was already afternoon outside. "Arya" Bran shook her and she looked at Bran and Sansa behind him.

"You need to go" Bran said.

"Come with us Arya" Sansa said as Arya sat up in her bed and saw two more soldiers standing at the door.

Arya planted her feet on the ground and reached for her sword but remembered that she left all of them in her room and felt naked without them. As she started drinking water she remembered what they were talking before she was asleep. She put down the glass with some force and saw the guards walking into the room. Sansa gave them a warning look and they backed away gripping their swords. She didn't care what happened to her, what she did is punishable cause it resulting in guard dying.

Arya laughed as she walked towards the door. Even she wanted herself dead. She will say truths from now otherwise she can't live this life lying and keeping secrets.

"What?" Sansa asked seeing her sister laughing madly.

"Didn't you know i killed someone" Arya said.

"He is an assassin" Sansa told her.

"And the guard" Arya said.

Sansa gripped her left hand where Arya's blood hand touched her last knight and thought it has the guards blood on it too and a shiver ran down her spine.

As they started going out Bran spoke "Take me there".

Arya looked at his brother and said "You don't need to" his brother has done enough for her.

"You are not thinking straight and saying things you don't mean" he said.

Sansa pushed Bran and Arya walked with them as the guards walked around them and they made it to the hall. The guards seemed to have moved nervous about this meeting to as when they saw Arya they looked away and Arya padded at her hair.

Daenerys was seated at the high table alone with Missandei and Forrel standing on the either side. And most of the Northern Lords lined at the walls and at the front on one side Jon stood along with Davos, Hound and Brienne along with a guard and on the other side Tyrion, Jamie stood.

Arya walked up with Bran and Sansa. It was a hearing for her, Arya thought. But strangely she didn't feel afraid of it. She looked around at the other lords who seemed to be looking at her hair and Arya brushed her hair as to remind them of how much they were staring and immediately felt many head turning away. As they neared the center, Sansa stopped Arya and said "You did nothing wrong so don't be afraid".

"I am not" Arya said and before they walked away from her Bran looked at her a moment.

"Say them what happened" he told her.

"I am going to say the truth" Arya told slightly raising her voice so everyone could her it.

After the prolonged formalities about why there were here and queen and her 14 titles. Arya kept her face straight but remembered telling herself the truth so when they started prolong her status quoting her as son of Ned stark, sister of Lady of Winterfell. Arya got bored.

"I am Arya" she interrupted Missandei.

Missandei looked flustered but took the hint and announced the start.

"So what happened yesterday" Daenerys asked.

"I found that a man has sneak into the castle and confronted him" Arya spoke.

"How did you find that?"

"I found his cloak in a corridor"Arya said to the queen.

"why didn't you call the guards" the queen asked confused.

"I want to kill him myself" Arya said. And a slight mummer started in the back but Daenerys gave alook and everything fell silent once again.

"A guard was killed" the Queen said.

"Someone would have died" Jon spoke at the Queens accusation that Arya might have led for the death of a guard "Glad it wasn't Arya".

"He wouldn't have if he tried" Arya said.

"Who sent him?" Daenerys asked.

"I don't know" Arya said. "Someone south".

"So you killed him without asking even though you can overpower him?" Missandei asked.

"We know Cersei sent him" Sansa said "He must have attacked her and she didn't have a choice".

So they knew but wanted to question her, Arya thought. "No" Arya said. She isn't going to sit idle.

"What?" Daenerys asked.

Arya laughed one of her evil laughs intentionally before saying "I gave him a choice to leave". Many voices raised in the background and Sansa backed back to her place.

"And why did you do that?" Daenerys asked looking at her sharply.

Arya tried to remember what she felt in that moment when she offered him that choice "I thought he would take it" she said.

Many of the voice rose in her background but Missandei shouted silence and it slowed to silence.

"Does anyone has to say anything" Daenerys said. "If not she didn't do anything wrong to be punished". Arya looked up the Queen as she continued "It's not an offense to offer a enemy a chance to flee". she said and some of the lords nodded but other looked away disappointed.

Sansa felt relief but then a guard stepped forward "I have something to say Your grace".

Arya saw backwards and saw the guard who escorted here stepping in front of the crowd glaring at her in anger.

"Please" Daenerys said.

"The dead is my friend" he said "And I heard her telling that she killed him".

A lot of gasps rose in the room and even Jon looked at her concerned and Arya knew why the guard was so angry at her.

"How did you hear?" Daenerys asked.

"She told in Lord Bran's room, Lady Sansa was present too" he said.

"Is that true?" Daenerys asked looking at the stark children.

Bran looked at Arya before looking at the queen and saying "Yes she said that". Gasps and angry mummer.

"She didn't mean it my Queen" Sansa said defending her.

Arya looked back at all the other Lords before announcing "I meant every word of it". Many of the Lords are not glaring at her and some are even calling her names.

"So you are saying that you killed him yourself" Daenerys asked.

The truth, Arya told herself. Didn't she kill him she thought. She remembered walking over his body after he died after he was killed. But she could have alerted someone before that happened. And what? The girl asked. He would have hid somewhere in the castle, maybe the nursery, The Girl told Arya. And it could have really happened.

"No" Arya said "I just could have warned the guards but i was afraid that the assassin would hurt someone weak to get away".

Now the mummer turned into a slow mummer.

"But with the rumor" the guard said "She may have let it happen".

Jon stepped forward at this losing his patience "It's nothing but a rumor, she just wanted to save the weak some child could have been hurt if isn't for that guard. He is clouded by his feelings for his friend and accusing her with a rumor" he said angrily at the guard.

"And you feelings for your sister" Daenerys said to Jon. And looked at guard "She is a Northern Lady and you will treat her as that".

The guard bowed at Arya "Pardon me,My lady" before walking back.

Arya wanted to go back to the nursery and see those un judging eyes of little kids. But Daenerys stopped her "We have to clear up the rumor".

"What is it?" Arya asked half interested in it herself. Has someone dug up her past.

Daenerys motioned the guard standing with Jon to center. He was shaking when Jon looked at him but when he opened his mouth Arya realized it's the same guard who stopped her at Tyrion's room.

"I didn't know the facts at that time Your grace" he said "And didn't want to spread the rumor".

"Well what you said was a big thing" Daenerys said "So tell us what happened".

He looked at Arya frightened "I just told a few of my friends about what I thought I saw" he swallowed. "I was the first guard to arrive at that place and i found two dead bodies and Lady Arya sitting on one of the bodies, I didn't know it was her and i said my friends about it as some girl sitting on one of the bodies and she walked and said that one of the person is a culprit and ran away".

"Is that all what you said?" Daenerys questioned him.

He looked at the stark children standing at one place and looked at Arya again "I didn't know it was her when i said so i said something else about what i thought i saw".

"And what is that?" Daenerys asked.

The guard swallowed in fear before speaking "When i came there i saw a girl sitting on the top a body holding a knife and is bent over moving her jaw like she was eating and when she lifted her head up i saw a bloody thing in her hand like a piece of flesh and before she ran away she showed some of her face but all i could see was blood on her face and so i told that I saw someone eating a person, only after i told what i did i came to know it was Lady Arya".

"It wasn't her" Sansa said "She wasn't doing anything ask the Maester, there are no bite marks on his neck". Everyone in the halls are making disgusted noises at Arya and she tried to process at what they were telling. So that is the reason why the Maester visited her this morning.

Some Lady in the back vomited and walked out of the hall and everyone was waiting for Daenerys to talk.

"Is that true?" Daenerys asked the Measter.

"There aren't your grace but with the stab wounds she might have gotten blood on her face" he said.

"Wounds?" Daenerys asked.

"There are seven" he said.

Daenerys looked back at Arya whose is looking down at the floor with a hand in her smiling and it confused her. What was she thinking? Daenerys thought.

She should have really looked like she was eating when she was saying her prayers and crying in between. Oh and the locket she had seemed to be a bloody thing. Eating someone isn't what she would have been accused of today. She heard a Lady walking out and felt the line of Normality that she felt. But instead of feeling ashamed of it Arya welcomed it. She saved some lives and she felt great about it. She is smiling at how she must have looked with blood in her head. She always felt her hair isn't colored enough.

"There is another person who saw this" Daenerys said motioning to Tyrion.

"With all the blood it was hard to tell but Master said there aren't any bite marks" He concluded after pretty much saying what the guard said without her eating. Arya looked beside her at the short man standing. He is a good person, she thought. And remembered the assassin saying that about herself. Arya lowered her head once again. If it isn't a assassin who killed only the guard and everyone in his path would she have just killed him. If it was some worse scum, would she have just stopped at just killing. She didn't hear the first time when Daenerys called her cause she was thinking how she imagined eating Cerises flesh last night.

"Arya do you have anything to say" Daenerys asked and Arya looked at other lords making a decision but before she opened her mouth Bran spoke "She isn't telling the whole truth" he said.

"Is she lying?" Daenerys asked Bran. And Sansa looked at his brother whose has visions and maybe could have seen something.

"No" Bran spoke "she wasn't telling the whole truth about what happened".

"What happened?" Daenerys asked.

Bran looked at Sansa and gave a reassuring smile as she dragged him to the center. He looked at Arya.

"I can tell it myself" Arya said. "Will you?" Bran asked.

"Can Hound hold Arya, she is standing for too long" Bran asked. And Arya walked towards Hound and stood beside him.

"Are you afraid of you sister" Missandei asked Bran.

"No i don't want her to run away" Bran said. "No one likes when people spoke about their inner thoughts".

"And you saw these" Daenerys asked Bran. She knew about Bran to the extent and how Jon explained it to her.

"She told me this morning" Bran said.

Bran told everyone starting at how Arya the assassin walking away from a body. He then explained how Arya got closer to him but when she saw him she felt that he needed a second chance cause he was the same age as her and was doing job someone else. Arya was glad about Hounds bulk body cause no one can see her face when they heard that she sympathized with a assassin but Bran might have thought about it.

Arya noticed the cracks in Bran's story when he recounted the tale as how the assassin last words made her feel bad at herself and that is the reason why she stabbed him so many times but he implied it partially but the way how he told made it sound like she is just making sure that the assassin is dead. But she felt bad about killing him so brutally so said a prayed for him. His story made it sound like she is white knight but just then Hound touched his shoulder to make sure she didn't interrupt. He then said how her Praying over the dead body seemed like it was like she was eating him. Then he pointed at Sansa who saw Arya after that. And Sansa stepped in saying that she didn't see carrying any bloody object but she can show show them her dress where Arya touched her to prove that her hands were bloody and the guard might have imagined it. But Arya remembered telling Bran about the butterfly but he skipped at that. And by the end of it all of sounded like she was just a girl trying to protect someone.

"You all heard the story" Daenerys said at the end of trail "The rumor isn't to be again of and if I hear someone referring Arya without proper respect i am going to cut their tongue" glaring at he two guards who testified before.

Sansa came back clutching her hand and Jon went to speak with the Queen to apologies for his outburst.

"Just tell the whole truth" Sansa said "I was afraid at some point".

Arya didn't speak for a second "Do you wanna know the whole truth?".

Sansa didn't say yes and looked at her concerned "I wanted to" she said but before she can continue Sansa hugged her effectively stopping her from speak and spoke into her ear "I don't care but don't leave me" she said.

Arya is still a little angry but she couldn't face his brother right away so hugged Sansa "I care" she told in her ear.

When Sansa pulled out of the hug she saw Jon walking towards her but luckily Bran came wheeled by Sam. "I need to speak with her privately".

Jon was about to say something but Bran asked the others to move along and Arya felt relived that Bran took her away. When they were alone Bran spoke "You don't hate yourself, stop trying to hurt yourself".

Arya considered this for a moment "You speak the truth" she told Bran. Bran seemed to genuinely care about her but she wanted him to speak the truth like her father taught them.

Bran looked at her and shook his head "I am not your Brother who walks in his father's path righteousness, i lie if it meant for the greater good".

Arya looked at Bran and the sweet summer child seemed to vanish.

"Do you think world is just run without essential evil" Bran said "And you are part of it".

"So i am just a essential evil" Arya said feeling hurt at what Bran said and all her thought about him portraying her as a good person were just a plate to cover what's underneath.

"No" Bran said "But I can see the Night Kings touch around you, you may cross paths with him and we all will lose a war with him".

"So you helped me cause i am part of your plan" Arya said angry now.

"For the greater good" Bran said.

Arya felt betrayed by his brothers words and the bluntness about it. When she was just about to forget about everything around them and live a perfect little day. Her brother has to spoil it with his revelation. The assassin has to attack someone. And this long trail had to go in many directions. And now her another brother is telling her that she is just a piece in this world on which she had no control about.

"Find yourselves Arya" Bran spoke "And start from there".

"Can you tell Jon to not meet me today" Arya said and Bran nodded.

Arya sneaked away from Brans place and didn't go to her room in case Bran didn't keep his promise. She can't trust him anymore. And he can see what she has done. But Arya find comfort that he can't know peoples feelings in visions. But she couldn't really get to hate him cause what he said was true. She doesn't have control over the entire world but she can have her own little world like she had yesterday. And even then people would find a way to fuck that up and all you can do is to find what else you want and start building again.

Arya walked into the woods behind the Godswood tree and sat in a place with flowers surround her and before she knew it she was asleep once again. And this time she slept without wishing anyones death.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Butterflies flew overhead while Arya sat with Nymeria in the woods.

"You know that you are the best Direwolf, right?" Arya asked Nymeria lifting her ten year old little fingers to brush her direwolf fur. Nymeria nudged against it. Arya took her wooden sword that she stole from the carven and swooshed it in the Air. Nymeria followed it with her big eyes. She used to hold Nymeria in her arms when it was small but now it was bigger than her is she sat down but that doesn't stop Nymeria to placing it paws in Arya's lap. Arya bent down and hugged her pet. Placing her head against Nymeria's ears, Arya felt the comfort she missed after leaving Winterfell. She begged her father to let Nymeria sleep in her bed and threatened that she would do it anyway if she is not allowed and for the first time in a long time and slept beside Nymeria and went to sleep imagining butterflies floated above them.

Butterflies landed on her stomach and it made her skin crawl but in a nice way. Arya stirred from her sleep feeling cold on the left side of her body. Arya opened her left eye and saw the last rays of sun rays in between the branches of the trees around her. She rolled in her back and felt the blood flowing onto her right side as she felt asleep on her right side. Her back felt a smooth touch and her body trembled and she looked around to see flowers around her. They seem to in red color although Arya couldn't tell with the limited light and her eyes sleazy. Arya closed her eyes and tried to remember what she was dreaming about and her stomach stirred with a strange sensation of relief. She let her hand drop to her stomach and touched her bare skin cause her shirt was pulled up. Arya smiled at the sensation of how the flowers touched against her bare skin at the side of her stomach.

Arya opened her eyes and tilted her head to the left and picked a flower and felt the sent of at it felt sweet. She picked two more flowers and smelled them as a bunch. They seemed so delicate and smooth. Instinctively she pressed them against her lips and neck pricked for the same touch. When she moved her other hand on her stomach goosebumps rose beneath her fingers. Like a hand traveling underneath her skin heat welled from her stomach flowing to her chest. Her hand moved along with the heat feeling the goosebumps along the way. As her hand closed under her left breast Arya instinctively pushed her chest up but the flowers at her side kept her attached to the ground cause she craved that touch too. As she caught her small breast in her hand and feeling her nipple against her palm her legs started to feel weak. Her stomach craved for her touch, her side craved for it, her thighs craved for it but most importantly her privates seemed to buzz like a butterfly. Arya knew she wanted to be touched.

Dropping the flowers which nestled along the her neck reliving it Arya pushed her hand down her stomach. She didn't stop at going where she wanted and felt her pubic hair at her fingertips. A electric jolt passed around her opening and the mass around it like a butterfly flapping it's wings around that area. Her other hand moved to her other breast and as it ran over she felt the nub of nipple perked up. Rubbing over breast felt difficult cause her nipple is sticking out but running over it felt so good that she couldn't stop. Her other fingers parted into two groups and moved down around her lower mound which was giving out enough heat for her fingers to melt into it. She could feel the wetness leaking from her opening and whenever her finger felt it she pulled back to heated mound atop her opening. Frustrated by her other hands interrupted movements with her nipple standing atop her small breast she grabbed her nipple only with her fingers.

Arya let out a big moan as her left nipple sent shocks all over her body that she rolled to her right. Opening her eyes Arya came to her senses and face felt hot and her breath labored. How long has she been moaning out loud, she thought. But before she could think more her lowered body felt liquid with pleasure as her hand made over the wetness with a finger between her folds. She moved that finger up with sent jolts into her at where she touched. Her upper body wanting to compensate made her press against her nipple once again and she moaned again and her lowers fingers rubbed against her folds and Arya moaned harder gasping for air in between her moans. Heat poured out on her middle finger which is moving between her fold over her opening. Arya wanted to touch more of her hear and wetness and placed a finger against her opening.

She thought about people doing it although she didn't see upclose but she knows what went where and how women moaned in pleasure. Arya became aware of the pleasure she was feeling and wanted to fell more of it so she started pushing her finger against her opening. Her breath caught in her throat as her finger went into the opening until first knuckle. Her hips bucked stiff and sweat formed under her feet. Letting her breath blow out Arya relaxed before moving her finger to continue the strange sensations she was feeling but she couldn't stop herself from moan when her finger moved in her upto the second knuckle. That's when Arya felt some resistance and immediately retreated and she grunted at the movement of her finger moving out. Her other hand moved to her other nipple cause she stopped feeling sensation on the nipple she pinched until now. As she positioned her finger for entry her thumb met a nub over her opening and Arya folded in half at touching it. Arya bit down hard as her whole back sent waves of pleasure to her head. Moving her wet finger upwards Arya felt her sensitive nub sticking out fro her folds. Arya pressed down on it and it's like a switch that made her lose senses of her body one by one. She squirmed as sweat formed between her thighs and Arya felt the tingling in the fingers of her feet as they turned into light of pleasure. Arya moved her fingers over her nub and the light stated to rise in her.

Images of her past flashed in her mind. The feet of a hooker she saw being kissed a man in a brothel in Bravos. A sailor lifting his women clutching her thighs and placing her on the table when she went to sell oysters. The merchants daughter's hips being grabbed by her lover which she saw unknowingly. A imp grabbing the tits of the mummer in the show she participated. A woman kissing his husband on his neck which she saw on her way to Winterfell. The image of Nina kissing her lover which she saw along with Sansa. Henry looking at her chest. The light took all the parts she mentioned and her hands are out of her control as they moved faster. And when the final image of Yashra touching between the flowers like she was doing came to her mind. The light took over her mind and Arya came.

Arya felt like she was made of jelly and all of her body burned at strange intervals. Arya what seemed like an hour she felt the fluids on her hand but her bottoms are still buzzing. Her throat felt harsh. She looked up and saw that it's completely dark except for the last rays which will vanish in minutes. But her body seemed to glow and with her hands in those parts, Arya could see what she would look as if she was standing over head. Arya closed her eyes.

A snow flake touched her burning body and Arya moaned. Her hands started moving once again but Arya was controlling but instead of giving into the pleasure. Instead of thoughts coming to her, She imagined how she would look. As if her flying over her, she saw herself in a bunch of flowers touching herself as snow fell over her. It looked like someone Arya can fall in love with. She was seeing herself but felt loved which was hard to think about so Arya pushed it away enjoying the pleasure building in her mind. And her imagination morphed into the reality of what she saw just like her. Yashra's face thrown back in pleasure similar to the one she was feeling right now. She saw how smooth Yashra's bare leg was and the pale breast. How Yashra grabbed her whole breast in her hand which are large for her hand unlike Arya's. How Yashra's long hair fell on her shoulders unlike Arya's short hair. Arya thought about Yashra's lips parted with pleasure. Arya came but unlike before she felt thousand singular hands roaming over her as she came. It was soft without any blinding light in her but felt her sweat pore opening and releasing heat like thousand needles piercing her softly.

Arya giggled at that. Needles piercing softly.

Going to her room was harder than she thought but somehow without anyone noticing she managed. When she reached her door there is guard standing Arya rushed into her room bowing before he can ask any questions. Someone would have come to meet her as she slept all afternoon in the woods. Her room seemed to be cleaned by maids and Arya checked her hidden bag but it seemed unnoticed. She went to the tub and spent a good time rubbing away the dirt on her. She noticed the Butterfly locket kept in the cupboard by someone and picked it up and wore it along with her Hammer locket.

How is he? she thought. Gendry was once a good friend to her before they parted ways. She can ask someone to search for him, Arya thought. As a stark of Winterfell some people still owed her some favors. She picked up a gown and put a cloak around it and brushed her hair. She blushed thinking about Gendry and gowns at he same time. She slipped out of her room taking her hidden blade with her.

"You can leave" Arya said to the guard.

"But you brother ordered my Lady" he said.

"I can take care of myself" Arya said.

"But I can't leave" he said.

What would people say to get them out of these situations. "I will have some company over and i want to be kept secret. So decide" She said walking away. He would be gone when she came back, Arya thought.

As Arya passed a couple of guards Arya saw them shifting to make the way to her. They did that before but now they stopped talking when they saw her. Many of them will stop talking if she walked into the hall to eat with them, Arya thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

She reached the kitchen and the usual people who worked just gave a normal nod and fell back into their conversations but today they stopped talking. Arya went to her usual place by the cook.

"Get a plate" the cook said the little girl who worked here. She ran off to get it but she usually doesn't need to be told to do that.

So even the small folk in the castle heard about the rumor. Of course they share homes.

The little girl came with plate and a mug. She started to get water when Arya stopped her. She gave a start at Arya's touch.

"Wine" Arya said.

The little girl came with wine but spilled some shaking. Arya grabbed the cloth on the table and dabbed it away but the little stood in fear trembling. Other are looking at her too.

"Stupid girl" the cook said. "Get back to work" he told the other worker who are staring. "Meat my Lady?" he asked Arya.

Arya looked at the small girl and thought meat might not be a good idea to eat "Something fancy?" she said not knowing what all the High Ladies eat.

But the cook seemed to understand her concern and started making some sort of pie. Arya looked at the small girl who was avoiding meeting her which she enjoyed until yesterday. She saw the cook making the pie and said what Hotpie said about making the pie.

"Oh that's a nice way my Lady" the cook said "May i ask did you bake any Pies" he said laughing more for the little girls sake and to lighten the mood than the joke itself. Arya thought about it, she did. There are worse things still. Worse things she did.

"I have a friend south" she said lightly and turned to the girl "What's your name?" Arya asked.

"Lily" she said her voice trembling.

"You are always here, are you stealing food?" Arya asked. The cook laughed. Everyone steals food, Arya thought.

"No" the little girl said.

"Liar" Arya said. Some of the others started listening to her.

"No my Lady" the girl said.

"You took a potato this morning" the cook said.

"You need to be punished" Arya said. The little girl is close to crying and the others are looking at what's happening.

"You have to eat with me today" Arya said. Some of the other workers snicker as they saw the little girl started crying even before understanding what she said.

"You like eating" the cook said rubbing the tears from the girls face.

"No" she said to the cook.

"You can't decline" Arya said. "You are getting fat today, come sit". More laughs.

The little girl sat across from her and the cook brought a plate for her too and served them the pie.

Arya started eating looking at the young girl who slowly started enjoying the pie.

"Good isn't it?" Arya asked.

The girl looked up smiling and nodding her head.

"Pretty" the little girl said looking at her new locket.

"So are you" Arya said and the little girl turned red.

"So tell me what you heard" Arya asked.

"They said you had blood on you hair" the little girl said after looked at the cook who nodded.

"I am sorry my Lady" the cook said. "It's just a rumor".

"No it isn't" Arya said and the girl stopped eating.

"You heard a assassin came to kill Tyrion last night, didn't you?" Arya asked the girl who just nodded.

"I stopped him and his blood spilled on my hair" Arya said to all those who are listening.

"You killed him?" the little girl asked.

"Sadly yes" Arya said. She didn't want to tell this to the girl but she asked.

"Thanks" the little girl said. "My mom said that he is going come hurt me".

The cook laughed "Not if you stopped stealing food, he won't hurt you". All the other workers laughed at the little girls world and Arya felt that she did the right thing even for a silly reason.

"So what do you think, wouldn't i look with red hair?" Arya asked.

"I don't know" the girl said shyly.

"You would my Lady" the cook said.

Arya finished eating and walked back to her room pretty happy. What a long day it has been. And she slept most of the morning and the afternoon. But her stomach felt full and all she wanted to do was sleep in her own bed. As she came near her door the guard was still there. Angry she walked towards him but then realized it's the Hound.

"What are you doing here?" she said noticing the fire was put out.

"You wanted some privacy" Hound said "So you got me".

"I just wanted him gone" Arya said "Go sleep you will freeze to death without fire".

"No" he said. "You are not getting me go away".

"Fine" Arya said opening her door and felt the war lite air in her room. Goddammit.

Arya went inside and picked up a stick from the fireplace and walked outside. Hound flinched at that "You really are a cunt" he said.

"It's not to force away" Arya said lilting the fire outside "You can stay if you want, i don't care" Arya said half hoping that somehow Hound would go away.

"Oh" Hound said "Then you are not rebellious girl anymore". He stared at the fire.

"Still afraid of it?" Arya said leaning against the fire.

"No" Hound said unconvincingly "It just reminds me of the bloody wights now".

Arya stayed silent and some part of her wanted to look at what a wight would look like. Like a dead body, Tyrion said. "Not seeking revenge for your brother anymore?" Arya said.

"He looked like a wight himself" Hound said "That cunt".

They both stayed silent for a moment remembering the Hound. "What about your revenge?" Hound asked.

Arya thought about it for a second and now all she cared about was the safety of her family rather than revenge. If Hotpie hadn't told her about her sister, she would have already killed the queen by now. Her anger still remained but her world doesn't need it right now. "Kept on hold" she said.

Hound gave a light laugh "Didn't think i would hear that from you".

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing" Arya asked considering his remark earlier about her growing up.

Hound opened his mouth but then thought about for a second "I don't know but I am happy you said that".

"Why is that" Arya asked.

Hound looked at her and said "I gave up on my revenge for a while, hell I even prayed but the world came back to me and I am still here fighting battles that I am not sure why I am doing". He breathed out before continuing "But if was left alone with him I would have been at peace, So i don't know if giving up on revenge is a good thing or a bad thing". Hound thought about the priest who spoke in words that didn't make sense to him but what he wanted to hear. He felt healed in the days with them.

Arya saw Hounds face soften and asked "Who is he?" she asked.

"A priest teaching about the light of seven" Hound said.

Arya was surprised by the answer she never expected Hound to be religious. "What did he do?" Arya asked.

"He said things I wanted to hear" Hound said "And he saved me from death".

Arya left Hound to death so she never brought it up. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

"No, you aren't who you are then" he said "Go to sleep Love you had a rough day". It was already past bed time.

Arya nodded and reached to the door but stopped. "Do you believe in God?" she asked "Someone who isn't just a piece of the world".

Hound nodded his head which he wouldn't have done before "You?" he asked.

"Yes" Arya said. But he isn't a wish granting god, Arya thought. He is a wish seeking god."God of death" Arya said before going inside. Hound just nodded to her and walked away from her door leaving her alone.

"Valar Morghulis" Arya whispered into the night before sleeping. All men must serve.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Many heads turned when Arya entered the hall to eat breakfast. It came easy to her to do that and Ghost seemed to be with Jon anyway. Both Jon and Daenerys are missing at the high table. Without phasing Arya walked to the High table where Sansa sat eating. Sansa looked up in surprise as Arya came up to her and smiled that Arya didn't keep any anger towards her from yesterday. Seeing Sansa smiling at her felt good for waking up in the morning. Why didn't she do that everyday Arya thought. Reading Sansa's face Arya saw the relief on her face. She didn't feel anger at Sansa anymore but she wanted to know the truth. And it is up to her sister now to say about her stories. Arya walked to table and kissed her sister, she just felt like doing that. Knowing the workers would see didn't stop her from doing that.

"Are you eating with me?" Sansa caught offguard by Arya's sudden affection and sounded like a small child.

"I am still angry at you though" Arya said sitting on the chair that was supposed for her. Someone brought the dishes and she started eating but didn't go for meat yet. Brienne was sitting with Jamie but nodded at Arya who smiled back.

"What's with those two?" Arya asked.

"There are both knights" Sansa said. "And Brienne said she knew him, she trusts him. That is the only reason I allowed him to go with you south along with Tyrion".

"He is going with me?" Arya asked. That a change, Arya thought. Didn't they trust sending Tyrion along with her that they are sending his brother with them too.

"Yeah, we searched for you yesterday but you vanished after the trail" Sansa said. "You aren't interested in these discussions anyway".

"I am" Arya said "I just want not to be involved".

"Isn't that the same" Sansa said.

"No i just want to listen" Arya said. She hated giving opinions but if these discussions are bringing this much information that she can stop sneaking around for traitors and find them at discussion tables.

"Ok then" Sansa said nodding towards a boy coming up to them "You can join us".

The young boy came up to them and bowed to both of them. Sansa said "This is Ned Umber, he is going to be my Ward in the following days".

Umber Huh? didn't they fight with Ramsy, Arya thought. "Pleased to meet you" Arya said to Ned. "Isn't he a little young?" Arya asked Sansa.

"Huh? No". Sansa said "The next Lord of Umbers has to learn about ruling". So keeping him close huh? Arya thought.

"We are thankful for this my Lady" Ned Umber said "We are sworn to the Starks" he added shyly.

"Ahh please make yourself comfortable here" Sansa said motioning to eat and he left.

"Keeping the enemies close, huh?" Arya asked.

"No, he is very young. I am keeping him safe, weather they like it or not he is going to be next lord for the people of Umbers. I am afraid some can spoil a kid against us" Sansa said.

"So this is a way of telling them that their Lord is in your hands?" Arya asked thinking about how calmly answered even with the hate of Umbers.

"Yes and No" Sansa said "Jon is right, I am not going to punish him for his fathers sins but there might still some Bolton devotees in his court and Lord Manderly overlooking the Umber region right now is going to help me weed them out".

Arya never saw their father in Sansa's face cause she has Tully features but now she sounded like her father just for a moment. Her father loved and cared for the people of the North. Arya was a little afraid that Sansa would hate the people who sided with the Boltons. That would have sent a wrong message to the other houses that they were not free from them. Northern people are free folk. That reminded of Arya of something. His brother has brought many wildlings from the North of the Wall.

"What happened to those Wildlings?" Arya asked.

"They are a sorry bunch but" Sansa lowered her voice "They refused to bend the knee to the new Queen which we kept under the wraps but they are loyal to Jon".

"Oh Hope that's not a problem" Arya said.

"Well they didn't exactly bend the knee to Jon too but they are good people or Jon said so" Sansa said.

"Where are they staying?" Arya asked.

"They are just south of castle black, they like the cold. Some men are further south but most of the women are still pretty North" Sansa said. Arya remembered Sansa talking about collecting grain for the winter.

"Are they providing any Income?" Arya asked.

"What's with you today?" Sansa said "No but they are not asking for money too, they know how to live a life without luxuries and in the wind so it's okay".

"Nothing it just felt like something i need to know" Arya said honestly.

"You should get a ward too then who can tell you these things for you" Sansa said smiling.

"Okay my interest is gone now so shut up about it" Arya said. "Consider me as a Wilding Lord in these situation".

Sansa laughed and said "Then you would be gawked like now they gawk Brienne".

"What?" Arya asked smiling.

"They consider women who can fight pleasing" Sansa said. "They would be fighting over you" Sansa brushed Arya hair and she blushed.

"I find women who fight pleasing" Arya said trying to hid her face.

"Talk like that and you will be having wilding babies" Sansa said obviously noticing her sister blush and decided to extend the fun.

"Ok i am never eating here again" Arya said raising up from her finished plate.

"Come here" Sansa said standing up and kissing Arya on her cheek "I am sorry about Yesterday" she said.

"I am too" Arya said "I guess" wanting nothing but to walk away before bringing up that fight again.

"Where are you going to go?" Sansa asked understanding her sister.

"Meet Gilly, I didn't get to meet her" Arya said.

"Oh I saw her near Bran's room this morning" Sansa said. Arya walked away towards Bran's room.

Meeting Bran again just after yesterday seemed like an overkill for Arya so she peaked into Bran's room just to check if Gilly is still there. But surprisingly the room is empty. Arya was about to leave but something caught her eye. It's the book about the Faith of seven she read yesterday morning. The words of Hound reached her ears and she walked into the room and picked up the book. Bran's not reading this anyway, she thought. She picked up the book and started walking back towards the door and stopped to see the book Bran's reading about. It's the same book he was reading yesterday with the green children again. She flipped to the start and saw that the book was about Children of the forest and they seem to have magical powers. She couldn't understand much of it but if Bran was reading it it should have some implication. Suddenly the door opened and Sam stepped in.

"Ahh" Sam gasped "You scared me My Lady".

"I'm sorry i was about to leave" Arya said. Sam the book Arya was reading and the book she was clutching.

"Can i take this?" Arya said lifting her book.

"I think so" Sam said "We have to ask your brother". Arya has no intension of doing that.

"Where is he anyway" Arya asked to not make it look like she was stealing.

"The Queen" Sam said struggling with words "wanted to know the truth about Jon, I was here to bring that book" he said picking up a huge book.

"Where's Gilly?" Arya asked changing the subject. She hated thinking about his brothers secret.

"The kitchen she wanted to eat a rabbit for days" Sam said smiling "She is from the North of the wall".

A wilding huh? Making babies with wilding, Arya thought remembering her sisters quote and the need to meet Gilly grew. The kitchen doesn't have rabbit with them but she can get it from the woods, Arya thought. She can impress her and to see if what Sansa told her was true. Sam seemed to be in hurry so Arya just said that she will bring a rabbit and they can have dinner together in their room. Sam smiled at that and said Gilly would love to do that.

Arya went to her room and threw the book inside and retrieved her dagger. Coming all the way up to just do that seemed hard, maybe she should get a ward. She walked towards the barracks to find a bow and arrows. She passed a group of girls passing and blushed thinking about Yashra, she didn't pull herself back from thinking but enjoyed the thrill of it in Daylight. Smiling happily she went inside and came out to find Henry in the yard. He came up to her.

"I am so sorry about those rumors My Lady" he said. He seemed genuinely sorry about it. "Those are just awful" he said.

"Not entirely" Arya said. She doesn't want false respect "Now I won't be approached by a Lord asking my hand".

Henry smiled at that "I can't speak for all the Lords My Lady but that isn't true" he said modestly.

Arya somehow loved the praise even it isn't exactly a praise "Want to Join?" she asked. "I am going hunting".

"Sure My Lady that would be an Honor" he said. He went to pick a bow and arrow for himself and came back. And they started walking towards the back gates where the Woods are nearby which they can ride by Horses and find rabbits.

Arya pulled a horse from the stable but Harry seemed to have a ride for him which had a nice saddle. "Nice ride" Arya said jumping up on the horse.

Henry thanked her but was still on the ground looking around. "Are we going alone" he asked finally.

"Yes" Arya said as if that isn't obvious.

"Okay" Harry said not reaching her eyes.

"Oh don't worry i can keep you safe" Arya said to not give any false indications which are only apparent to Arya.

Those rode in silence with Arya in the front and Henry in the back. He called out to her to change direction twice to go on in a short cut. After a half hour of that Arya was feeling awkward too. They reached the woods and tied up their horse and Arya saw how good care Henry was taking with his ride.

"He was presented by Lady Jonelle" he said looking at Arya.

"You must have a very nice relationship" Arya said.

"We aren't a big house, so we are close to one another" Henry said but as Arya continued to stare he didn't answer anymore and looked away.

Cerwyn's aren't a big house but they were closest to Winterfell. Jonelle must be close to Henry as they were once to Theon. But Theon just acted like a dick towards her making fun of her but he cared about her. And he helped Sansa escaping Winterfell, Brienne told her about how she met Sansa. Henry seemed to be a nice guy and he is handsome too unlike Theon. They walked in silence getting away from their horses to make it soundless.

The secret to catching rabbit is to blend in with nature and letting them come to you. Or Arya can chase them like the cats and hope to be successful. When everything was silent they waited for the rabbits to make an appearance.

They spent the entire morning and afternoon catching a half dozen rabbit and they talked only when they caught a rabbit or the time when Henry asked her about eating lunch. Arya teased him about that and he stopped it immediately and ate a fruit he found without offering her any. But when Arya tried to reach for a fruit he plucked it for her and got uncomfortable with how close they are and said that he heard something. They are loading up their gear and Arya has to ask it.

"Do you miss her" Arya asked "Jollene?".

Henry turned slightly pink "Yes My Lady I do miss Lady Jollene" emphasizing on Lady Jollene.

"You can call me Arya if you want to" Arya said "I don't care".

"But the queen.." Henry started.

"Keep it a secret between us if you want" Arya said "But I can decide who I can be friends with".

"So we are friends" Henry said.

"What did you expect, you came out here with me" Arya said to which he just shrugged and when he turned back he smirked a little hiding it from her.

"Did you expect more?" Arya asked.

Henry looked back quickly with a surprised expression which feared Arya that maybe he did expect more but "No Arya, I wanted to be friends with you too" he said and was slightly embarrassed hearing himself calling her by her name.

But to Arya it felt natural and there is a truth behind his word, how her named rolled of his tongue. He must have practiced it in his mind. Arya felt relieved that not everyone is hostile towards her and some people genuinely wanted to be an acquaintance of hers. She kind of missed having friends, She had some friends in Bravos but the natural friends she had was when she joined brotherhood.

"We need to get home" Arya said.

They rode in silence for a while after which Arya spoke.

"What do people think of me?" she asked.

Henry was silent for a while before answering "Honestly they don't know about you".

Arya expected a more detailed answer but that answer is strangely detailed. What can they think of me if they never knew who I was. But how can they know about her, does she have to tell them her stories and drink ale with them. No, Sansa never did that.

"What do they think about my sister?" Arya asked.

"Lady of Winterfell is very kind and wants the best for the people, Many respect her for her strength. She never shows her weakness or her pain to the other Lords. There are going to be songs written about her as the Lady of Winterfell who ruled the North peacefully in her brother's absence. She made many clever plans when your brother was gone, so many people say she is smart" Henry said between the jumps of the horses.

The hell with that, Arya thought. Sansa's strength, didn't people see Arya killing an assassin in cold blood. I shouldn't have spoken like that at the trail, Arya thought. She might have shown her weakness. While she was sneaking around Littlefinger Sansa was using him to rule the North. Maybe Sansa is smarter than her, Arya thought. But how is she supposed to do that if she hadn't given a chance to do those things. She would do a poor Job anyway, Arya thought.

"Hey" Henry called out. Arya looked the side and saw that Henry slowed down not to exert his horse at full speed. Arya stopped and let him come close. He had Armour on his and all but in this vast lands he looked slim, slimmer than many Lords. There is a little femininity in him that Arya felt. He came up to her.

"But you know…." he was about to say something.

"Stop" Arya said looking up. She felt it in the air. She heard a little flap of wings.

"Get down" Arya said jumping down beside her horse. Henry looked startled but got down trusting Arya looked around them.

"There" Arya said looking up and pointing.

Henry looked up to see a black mass in the clouds far away but as it got closer he could see it's shape.

"A Dragon" Arya said. Before he can think of what it was and it came closer and closer.

"Come on" Arya said running up hill to get a better look of it. Henry wanted to hide but couldn't make up his mind in time and just followed Arya.

Now Henry could clearly see the dragon, how did Arya see that long before, he thought. The dragon flapped it's wings and the clouds near it moved. It was like a beast in the children stories come true but Arya looked at him with a smile "Hear that?" she asked.

Arya looked back and saw the concerned face of Henry looking at the dragon and when it flapped wings he backed away a little. He really did look like a girl for Arya with his black long hair and shaved face.

Drogon came low and whipped past them towards Winterfell and landed a few miles from the castle and wafted away once again.

Arya and Henry walked back to their horse while she laughed in herself about how he looked.

"Stop it" Henry said slightly irritated and embarrassed.

"What?" Arya asked as innocently as she can.

"I am afraid of it" Henry said "Look at the size of that thing, there is no shame in that".

That's bold to admit, Arya thought. "You looked like a girl" Arya said.

"No, I didn't" Henry said standing straight as he can. Arya looked at him again and he felt like a man again.

"Aren't you afraid?" Henry asked her.

Arya thought for a second about that. Was she, wasn't she. "I don't know" she said.

"What?" Henry asked "That's not an answer".

"Guess I am a little" Arya said. Henry nodded but didn't give her a you-are-afraid-too look.

"As I was saying before, people know you aren't afraid of anything and the people know it" Henry said "You came back as you vanished and they see the fearlessness of your Father's elder Brother".

That wan't true, Arya is still afraid of many things. She isn't fearless of death, she is just faceless before death.


End file.
